Storia Dolorosa
by Vocaloid Author Indonesia
Summary: Antologi—Storia Dolorosa, Sorrowful Stories. Tak ada kisah yang sepenuhnya bahagia.
1. Mondscheinsonate

**Vocaloid © Yamaha**  
 **a non-profitable fanwork**

A/N: Satu lagi karya kolaborasi dari para author grup **Vocaloid Fanfiction Indonesia** di fb. Kali ini, kami akan membuat para pembaca galau, baper berkepanjangan dengan kumpulan fanfic oneshot dalam berbagai macam setting dan pairing. Salam baper.

* * *

 **[0]**

 **Mondscheinsonate**

dari **Kyoura Kagamine  
** (id: 3962561)

 **W** il & **M** erli

[ _Melalui alunan piano William, Merli dapat melihat dunia._ ]

* * *

 **.**

Dalam pondok mungil itu, William memainkan piano akustik. Setiap _tuts_ -nya ia mainkan dengan harmonis, menghasilkan melodi cantik yang mampu menenangkan hati siapa pun yang mendengar.

"Lihat, Merli. Di luar sedang badai salju." Wil menghentikan permainan pianonya, lalu menatap ke luar jendela. Jalan setapak menuju desa tertutup sepenuhnya oleh butiran-butiran putih yang berjatuhan dari langit. Tak ada cahaya berhubung matahari sudah tenggelam sejak beberapa jam lalu. Tak ada siapa pun di sana, tentu saja. Tidak ada yang ingin mati hipotermia di tengah badai musim dingin.

Bara di perapian terus melahap kayu bakar yang disediakan hingga hampir habis seluruhnya. "Pasti dingin sekali di luar sana." Wil beranjak dari kursinya untuk mengganti kayu bakar di perapian. Ia ingin menjaga ruangan ini agar tetap hangat. Agar ia dan gadis yang duduk di sofa nyaman itu terlindung dari rendahnya suhu.

Pria muda itu mendekati gadis yang duduk bersandar di sofa dengan mata terpejam. "Kamu kedinginan, Merli?" bisiknya sambil menyelimuti gadis yang ia panggil Merli dengan selimut tebal yang ia simpan di lemari.

William tersenyum melihat Merli yang kini terbungkus selimut tebal. Pasti nyaman sekali di sana sampai-sampai nampaknya Merli tertidur semakin lelap.

Denting piano terdengar lagi. William kembali memainkan alat musik itu. Lagunya berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Kali ini suaranya lebih lembut, mengalun perlahan dalam tangga nada minor.

"Kamu ingat lagu ini, Merli?" tanya Wil di tengah permainannya. Jemarinya masih menari di antara hitam-putih _tuts_ piano.

"Aku ingat sekali. Dulu Merli sangat senang dengan lagu ini."

Ya, dulu, Merli senang sekali dengan lagu yang dibawakan William saat ini. Setiap kali lagu ini terdengar, Merli selalu berlari mendekati William, dengan nada riang penuh rasa penasarannya berkata, "Kak Wil! Sekarang sudah malam, ya? Di luar sana ada bulan, ya?"

Selalu dibalas oleh senyuman dari William. Juga usapan penuh sayang di kepala Merli. "Ya, Merli. Sekarang sudah malam. Di luar sana ada bulan yang bersinar terang."

"Langitnya gelap?"

"Iya. Gelap sekali."

Lalu Merli akan mengangguk paham, berjalan menuju sofa untuk bergelung dengan selimut-selimut tebal.

"Kak Wil."

"Ya, Merli?"

"Aku mau lihat bulan."

Dan William memainkan melodinya sekali lagi. Menunjukkan langit malam dengan cahaya rembulan dan kilau bintang pada Merli, adik kecilnya, melalui alunan piano.

Ah, William rindu sekali dengan masa itu. Ketika Merli masih bisa berlari mendekatinya meski beberapa kali tersandung atau menabrak benda-benda di rumah yang menghalangi jalannya, ketika Merli masih bisa memanggil namanya dengan riang, ketika Merli….

"Kak Wil …." Suara lirih memanggil William dari tumpukan selimut sofa. Suara piano berhenti saat itu juga.

"Ya, Merli?"

"Sekarang … sudah malam, ya?"

"Iya, Merli. Sekarang sudah malam, di luar sedang badai salju, jadi bulannya—"

"Kakak."

"… Ya?"

"… Dingin."

William tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia meninggalkan pianonya untuk mengambil selimut lagi. Melapisi tubuh Merli yang masih tertidur lelap, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Suhu tubuhnya pun masih sedingin tadi.

Air mata mulai menuruni pipi William. "Andai saja aku tidak mengajakmu pergi waktu itu …."

Andai saja dulu William tidak membawa Merli keluar rumah saat itu. Andaikan dulu William mengabaikan rengekan Merli yang ingin sekali pergi ke luar untuk merasakan dinginnya salju. Selama ini Merli selangkahpun tidak diizinkan menjelajah meskipun hanya di halaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Merli hanya dapat melihat melalui William. Sedikit saja William meninggalkan Merli, gadis itu buta segalanya._

Karena itu, William tidak mau sedikit pun meninggalkan Merli untuk kedua kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tidak ingin Merli terperosok dan tertimbun salju untuk kedua kalinya._

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, sepertinya sudah larut." Wil melirik ke luar jendela. Badai salju semakin kencang di luar sana.

"Selamat tidur, Merli."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _William tidak ingin Merli mati untuk kedua kalinya._


	2. vestige

**[1]**

 **vestige**

dari **donat enak**  
(id: 1859451)

 **T** onio & **L** eon

— _an indication that something has been present_ —

* * *

 **.**

Matahari. Langit. Kumbang.

Rasanya terik ketika musim panas datang dan menyebar sengatan tak tertahankan di seisi kota. Beberapa orang mungkin akan berpikir jika pergi keluar bukan ide bagus. Lebih baik menghabiskan waktumu dengan duduk di ruang tamu dan makan semangka segar, daripada membiarkan matahari memanggang kepalamu, omong-omong.

Tonio tidak berpikir demikian, sebab kini ia berdiri di depan pintu sebuah apartemen di lantai lima belas sebuah kondominium. Terdiam.

Pintu apartemen di hadapannya tak beda jauh dengan pintu-pintu kamar lain. Berwarna abu-abu kusam, ada nomor yang menggantung di pintu—1403, dan ada pula interkom. Tapi apartemen itu berdiri sendiri terkunci, bahkan sampai ke celah-celah tersempit. Tempat itu seperti tiada lagi penghuni.

Apartemen itu berada di ujung koridor, jauh dari kericuhan orang lalu-lalang. Lantainya agak berdebu, oleh-oleh dari angin yang berembus. Jelujur kuning berkilauan, merangkai jalan-jalan bayang di sepanjang koridor. Beberapa cahaya jatuh di atas helaian rambut Tonio yang hitam seperti arang.

Tonio hampir putus asa. Hari ini tempat itu terkunci lagi. Rapat. Seolah menghalau niat orang-orang untuk datang. Kemana perginya sang empunya?

Gundah yang melanda membuat tangannya gatal. Ia ingin mengetuk, namun berhenti saat sebuah suara bernada riang memanggil namanya.

"Tonie!"

Pemuda itu menoleh, alisnya sedikit naik melihat si pemanggil.

Leon Alisdair, kekasihnya selama bertahun-tahun, berdiri di tengah koridor. Helaian pirang bak benang-benang emas yang dipintal rapi tampak bersinar diterpa cahaya matahari. Kelereng sewarna daun segar berbinar, memperlihatkan bintang-bintang yang berkilauan dengan kilatan antusias. Sudut-sudut bibir ditarik membentuk senyum panjang.

"Kau hari ini datang ternyata." Suara riang merambat. Nadanya begitu damai, mengingatkan Tonio pada denting lonceng.

Sepasang mata _onyx_ memutar dramatis. Tadinya ia ingin membalas, mengatakan pada Leon bahwa ia selalu datang setiap hari sejak dua minggu lalu dan selalu gagal menemukan keberadaannya. Namun, alih-alih mengatakan hal tersebut, Tonio malah menjawab, "Hei. Bisa kau memanggilku dengan normal?"

Tampang Tonio ditekuk. Tak pernah suka dengan julukan yang diberi Leon. Dia selalu memanggilnya Tonie dan itu membuat Tonio teringat akan perasaan menjadi anak kecil. Karena dulu, almarhum neneknya selalu memanggilnya seperti itu. Tonie, Tonie.

Namun, si pirang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan protes Tonio dan malahan menggembungkan pipi.

"Tapi Tonie adalah Tonie!"

Dan Tonio melemparkan tatapan ke atas mendengar jawaban Leon yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Yah, terserahlah, begitu pikirnya.

"Ada apa dengan apartemenmu?" Tonio bertanya lagi di detik selanjutnya. Ibu jari menuding pintu yang berdiri kokoh di belakangnya. Bergeming di tempatnya.

"Hah?" Leon menatap Tonio dengan bingung yang disengaja. Sepasang mata hijau buka-tutup. "Apa terkunci? Aneh sekali, padahal aku merasa tidak pernah menguncinya."

"Aku serius, Leon," dengkurnya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Leon terkikik geli. Menyenangkan melihat Tonio melotot galak seperti itu. Jadi terlihat seperti penyihir tua pemarah menurutnya. Hanya saja Tonio lebih tampan, dan tidak keriput, dan tidak punya hidung mancung berjerawat, dan dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk memakannya atau menyuruhnya makan apel beracun.

Tonio seribu kali lebih baik dari penyihir jahat! Dan, tentu saja, lebih tampan. Jauhjauhjauh lebih tampan!

"Oke, oke. Aku bercanda." Leon mengibaskan tangan, tanpa sadar sudah meletupkan tawa. Ia berdeham beberapa kali untuk mengusir mereka. "Aku memang sengaja menguncinya."

"Kenapa?"

Sepasang tangan kurus berkacak pinggang. Leon menggembungkan pipi. Alis menekuk dalam satu kedipan. "Kau lupa _lagi_ , ya?"

Hening.

Leon menaikkan sebelah alis. Menagih respon dari yang terkasih. Tapi pria yang bertaut umur sepuluh tahun darinya tersebut malah balik menatap dengan ekspresi _stoic_ dan berkata, "Apa?"

Sebuah jawaban yang jelas bukan harapannya. Dia lantas makin menggembungkan pipi dan melipat tangan di depan dada. Ekspresi marah yang mutlak gagal sebenarnya, karena wajah Leon sekarang justru mirip dengan anak kucing yang berusaha terlihat galak namun malah mengundang jerit KYAAAA dari para gadis labil.

Di lain pihak, alis Tonio saling bertautan. Bingung dengan tingkah Leon.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Kau sudah janji hari ini kita akan pergi berdua, Tonie! Tonie pikun!"

Ah, Tonio hampir menepuk jidat. Dia hampir melupakan janji itu. Pantas saja hari ini Leon kelihatan berbeda.

Sorot mata Tonio melembut.

Wajah Leon hari ini cerah bersinar disorot matahari. Rona mawar menjalar di pipi. Kemeja putih menggantung rapi di tubuh. Wanginya merebak di udara, nyaris seperti harum bunga yang baru rekah. Senyum mengembang panjang di bibir merah, terlihat gembira sekaligus antusias. Dia sudah tak sabar rupanya.

Tonio tersenyum.

"Apa kau senyum-senyum begitu?" Leon menghardik galak.

"Tidak ada," jawab Tonio simpul. "Kau terlihat seperti anak sekolah yang mau pergi darmawisata. Padahal cuma mau pergi denganku. Tidak lebih."

"Biar saja," gerutu Leon yang kemudian mengalihkan tatapan pada sekumpulan mobil yang terparkir di depan kondominium. Mereka terlihat kecil dari atas sini, pikirnya. Pandangannya berubah melankolis dalam sekali kedipan.

"Bisa pergi denganmu, 'kan, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi. Wajar kalau aku semangat begini, 'kan, Tonie?"

Ada sesuatu di dalam kalimat Leon yang sulit diterjemahkan. Mungkin karena nada suaranya yang terdengar sedih, atau mungkin karena tatapan matanya yang tiba-tiba muram.

Tonio menghela napas panjang. Haah.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Kedua tangan kecokelatan dilempar ke udara. Tonio menyerah. "Ayo kita pergi."

Tonio menengadah. Mengedip sekali.

Sosok Leon telah menghilang dari hadapannya. Angin musim panas berembus di tempat tadi Leon berdiri.

"Tonie!"

Suara Leon terdengar dari ujung koridor tempat lift berada.

"Hari ini aku mau duduk di depan! Cepat, cepat!"

Tonio hampir tergelak. Leon tak berubah sampai kapan pun juga.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Siang sibuk naik peraduan. Matahari menyepuh bumi dengan sinar menyilaukan. Langit membentang biru tak kenal batasan. Deru mesin mobil Tonio menggerus hening sudut metropolitan.

"Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan begini." Setelah sekian lama bisu akhirnya Leon mulai buka suara. Namun Tonio tahu—oh, Tonio bisa membacanya dengan jelas, sama halnya seperti bagaimana Leon berhasil memahami dirinya selama bertahun-tahun terakhir—dari cara Leon duduk menyandarkan badan ke pintu sambil menatap geliat kota melalui kaca jendela dan bukannya menegakkan badan, pemuda di sampingnya itu pastilah sedang merasa senang. Teramat senang, malahan. Bisa pergi bersama Tonio yang super sibuk menghadiri rapat sama halnya seperti memenangkan undian pergi liburan ke pulau Bahama selama sebulan penuh.

"Sudah lama kita tidak jalan-jalan begini," tegasnya sekali lagi, "pergi berdua ke suatu tempat. Terakhir kali kita pergi, kau malah harus pulang duluan."

"Aku minta maaf, Leon," Tonio menanggapi sabar. "Waktu itu orangtuaku tiba-tiba saja menelpon dan menyuruhku menemui mereka."

"Orangtuamu memang selalu menelpon dan menyuruhmu pulang saat mereka tahu kau sedang bersamaku." Suara Leon terdengar hampa.

Tonio berusaha tak mengeluarkan reaksi. Berpura-pura tak mendengar. Menghindar dari topik yang bergulir. Bertingkah bagai pengecut dan lari cari tempat aman. Terserah mau menyebut apa. Dia cuma tak mau menyulut masalah.

Leon sedikit menelengkan kepala supaya bisa menatap Tonio dari pelupuk mata. "Dan kau langsung meninggalkanku ketika mendapat telepon dari mereka."

"Mereka orangtuaku," balas Tonio cepat. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Leon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebelum berkomentar setengah sinis, "Kau memang anak yang berbakti."

"Bukan."

"...?"

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan seorang anak."

"Tentu saja," Leon mengibaskan sebelah tangan dan sedikit berbalik menghadap jendela. Sorot matanya memantul dari kaca. Memperlihatkan kilatan perasaan yang sampai saat ini gagal Tonio terjemahkan. "Kau hanya melakukan apa yang mesti dilakukan."

Jalanan terasa orang itu tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Setelah beberapa saat, Leon kembali buka suara.

"Hei, Tonio."

Tonio melirik Leon dari sudut matanya. Pemuda itu memanggil namanya dengan benar kali ini. Dan Tonio tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada setir. Perasaan waspada menghampiri.

Ada waktu di mana Leon berhenti memanggil Tonio dengan nama yang selalu neneknya gunakan. Dan jika itu terjadi, biasanya mereka sedang berada dalam sebuah pertengkaran. Pertengkaran yang sangat hebat.

Sekarang _apa_?

"Bagaimana kabar tunanganmu?"

Tangan kiri Tonio nyaris tergelincir dari persneling.

Tunangan? Ah, si cantik itu maksudnya. Gadis beradab yang orangtuanya kenalkan beberapa bulan lalu. Anak tunggal sahabat karib mereka.

Tonio mendesah lelah. Oksigen dihirup, karbondioksida diembus.

"Kita kembali ke topik ini lagi, Leon?"

Leon menaikkan alis. Matanya menampakkan kilatan perasaan janggal.

"Ayolah, Tonio. Kenapa kau begitu dingin? Bukankah seharusnya kau senang jika aku membahas calon istrimu?"

Tak ada respon.

"Oh, ingat yang ayahmu bilang tentangnya? Dia gadis cantik, manis, pintar, dan punya latar belakang sempurna!" Leon meletupkan tawa riang yang terdengar pedih—bukannya Tonio tidak mengerti. Justru dia yang paling mengerti.

Siapa sangka orangtuanya tega melakukan ini? Memisahkan dua hati dengan membangun tembok setinggi langit.

Mereka orangtuanya. Tapi mereka yang tak bisa memahami anaknya.

Sepenuh hati dia turuti ambisi keduanya. Menanggalkan impian jadi atlet sepak bola dan belajar ilmu kedokteran. Mengorbankan berjam-jam waktu bermain hanya untuk ikut privat dan jadi anak terdidik.

Kini, ketika dia menemukan orang yang mampu jadi dunianya, mereka membangun sebuah dinding pemisah. Lebih tegas dan tinggi dibanding Eiffel. Lebih gagah dan panjang dibanding tembok Cina.

Tonio mengerti apa yang dirasakan Leon. Tapi...

"Bukannya kita sepakat untuk tidak membahas masalah ini lagi, Leon?"

Hening. Hanya terdengar bunyi roda mobil menggerus aspal jalanan. Atmosfer yang menyelubung berubah. Hawa tenang dan ringan pergi diganti tegang.

Leon mengeluarkan sebuah tawa tertahan. Awan depresi menggantung dan bertahan. Sunyi pecah jadi keping berserakan.

"Apa yang bisa kuharapkan sekarang, Tonio?" tanyanya lirih. Suaranya berubah melankolis. "Orangtuamu telah memilihkan calon yang sempurna untukmu."

"…"

"Sungguh …apa yang bisa kuharapkan?"

"Bukannya aku sudah bilang tak akan menerima perjodohan itu?" Tonio menggerutukan balasannya. "Aku tak mau menikah dengan orang yang tak pernah kukenal sebelumnya—secantik dan sesempurna apa pun dia."

"Tapi keluargamu menyukainya," tuduh Leon. "Dan sebagai anak, pada akhirnya kau tetap harus menuruti kemauan mereka, 'kan?"

(karena, seperti yang kaubilang, kau adalah anak yang berbakti.)

"Leon—"

"Ah! Kita sudah sampai!" Leon memotong. Tap tap tap. Jendela diketuk dengan irama cepat. Sepasang kaki bergerak-gerak tak sabar. Matanya berkedip-kedip riang. Jika Leon adalah seekor anjing, mungkin saat ini dia telah menyalak dengan ekor bergoyang-goyang.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tidak ada siapapun di tempat itu. Yang ada cuma desau camar. Dari yang sibuk cari makan sampai, yang terbang dalam kawanan. Yang ada cuma suara ombak. Dari yang main kejar-kejaran, sampai yang menabrak dinding karang.

Hari terlampau panas untuk sekedar duduk-duduk di dekat laut, apalagi sang matahari getol menghujam terik yang menusuk sampai tembus ke pori-pori.

Jika ada yang mau tahu, tempat ini nyaris mirip latar sebuah cerita klise. Di mana dikisahkan seorang pemuda pesimis jatuh cinta setelah menolong pemuda berwajah cantik yang hamper mati jatuh dari manis, sayang terlalu dramatis sampai terkesan tak realistis. Sayangnya lagi, cerita itu tak akan terulang untuk kedua kali. Cerita itu sudah di simpan rapat-rapat dalam sebuah kotak Pandora yang terlarang untuk dibuka.

Disini, di jalanan yang dibatas tebing-tebing tinggi berlapis bebatuan hitam, Leon dan Tonio berdiri. Leon tampan dengan rambut pirang dan kemeja putih bersih. Tonio gagah dengan rambut hitam legam dan kemeja biru langit.

Di bawah mereka ada laut biru. Airnya menghempas kencang, langsung bertemu dengan dinding tebing. Buih putih tercipta. Hilang dan timbul. Terus begitu setiap detiknya. Ada pula karang-karang kecil lancip. Sekali jatuh, minimal tiga rusukmu langsung patah. Dalam keadaan yang lebih fatal, nyawa bisa ikut melayang. Karenanya, di pinggiran jalan beraspal itu sengaja diberi pembatas jalan. Tingginya satu meter, dimaksudkan agar jarak aman senantiasa tercipta bagi para pelintas.

Benar, di tempat itu mereka berdua sering menghabiskan , di tempat itu burung camar yang menyanyikan mereka lagu. Benar, itu tempat mereka pertama bertemu. Benar, itu kenangan yang telah lalu. Dulu, di titik waktu yang teramat lampau—waktu cinta mereka baru rekah tanpa campur tangan pihak tertentu.

Tonio tahu hubungan mereka tak lagi berjalan seperti dulu. Semuanya masih baik, hanya saja tak sama seperti dulu. Tapi, salahkah dia berusaha memperbaiki yang sudah hancur?

"Segarnyaaa!" Leon berteriak gembira. Suaranya menggema, a-a-a-a, lalu hilang ditelan udara. "Sudah lama kita tidak ke sini, 'kan, Tonie?"

Orang yang ditanya bersandar pada Nissan hitam. Kerah kemeja biru langitnya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Ponsel sengaja ia tinggal di dalam. Tak mau momen langka diganggu berisik nada panggil. "Ya, sudah lama."

Leon tersenyum. Bau garam yang khas memenuhi udara. Dia rindu tempat ini.

"Tempat ini masih terlihat sama."

"Benar."

"Langitnya masih biru. Awannya masih putih."

"Benar."

"Lautnya juga masih biru."

"Benar."

"Semuanya _benar-benar sama_ seperti dulu. Iya, kan, Tonie?"

Zrash. Ombak menghantam karang.

"Benar."

Mereka terdiam menikmati suasana. Musim panas yang terik. Hawa laut membakar kulit. Camar bernyanyi tanpa lirik.

Mungkin orang-orang pikir akan ada bisik kata cinta dan jemari yang saling bertautan, namun tak ada satupun yang jadi nyata. Mulut mereka terkunci rapat. Hanya mata mereka yang saling menatap pemandangan lekat.

Mereka menikmati semuanya dalam kebisuan, hingga Leon berkata, "Orang-orang dalam keluargamu adalah penjunjung nilai tradisi. Konservatif."

Alis Tonio naik satu. Bingung dengan topik yang tiba-tiba Leon ajukan. "Dari mana kau bisa menyimpulkan?"

"Mudah saja,"—Leon membalikkan badan, menatap Tonio—"orangtuamu membenci anomali."

Leon memberi jeda yang cukup lama. Sengaja membuat Tonio terkikis kesabarannya.

"Mereka membenci hubungan kita dan mati-matian menjauhkanmu dariku. Kebencian mereka terlalu frontal ditunjukkan, menurutku."

Tonio berusaha keras untuk tidak membiarkan ada satu perubahan emosi pun timbul di wajahnya, tapi tebakan Leon merupakan pukulan telak baginya.

Hubungannya dengan Leon adalah sebuah aib besar bagi keluarganya yang masih memuja nilai-nilai tradisional. Konyol memang, bagaimana di era modern—di mana tekhnologi telah berhasil menjamah tiap sudut kehidupan dengan sulur-sulur millenium—ternyata masih ada keluarga yang mengikat diri pada tradisi.

Kadang,Tonio bingung memikirkan itu semua. Kenapa harus ada tradisi? Kenapa anomali dimusuhi? Kenapa tali yang menghalang diikat mati?

Dia harus jujur jika tradisi, yang telah menyatu dalam darah dan dagingnya, kadang membuatnya ragu dalam menentukan langkah. Seperti sebuah segel sihir yang akan aktif dan otomatis melemparmu jauh-jauh ketika kau akan melakukan hal terlarang—dalam kasus ini, merajut kisah bersama Leon. Namun, kadang Tonio menemukan setengah dari dirinya berontak. Ya, di dalam dirinya selalu ada percikan api yang ingin bebas dari kungkungan tradisi. Semakin hari, api itu semakin besar—sama seperti tradisi yang semakin hari, makin mengikatnya kuat-kuat.

Memikirkan itu semua selalu membuat Tonio putus asa terhadap pilihannya sendiri.

"Rahangmu mengencang, berarti aku benar," simpul Leon seenaknya. "Karena itu orangtuamu selalu menelpon saat kau sedang bersamaku. Karena itu pula mereka tiba-tiba merancang sebuah pernikahan mewah antara kau dan gadis itu. Karena mereka pikir kau tak pantas berinteraksi denganku yang merupakan anomali dunia mereka?"

"Orangtuaku tak selamanya akan membenci sebuah anomali. Sudut pandang mereka bisa berubah."

"Dengan kemungkinan 0.000001%? Tentu saja!" Leon kembali tergelak, namun Tonio tahu—terbaca jelas dari emosi yang mengambang di matanya—dia sedang putus asa.

Ombak berlari kencang, menghantam karang hitam. Di atas sana, Leon mendekat pada Tonio. Tangannya meraih kedua pipi si orang terkasih. Matanya menatap lembut penuh kasih. Sebaliknya, Tonio mematung dan terhenyak.

Di suasana panas begini jemari Leon terasa dingin seperti beku.

Sebuah jeda mengambang. Dua mata saling tatap, ekspresi saling bertukar, lalu,

"Kita _berbeda_ , tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tonio ingat hari di mana keluarganya murka. Emosi meledak dan frustasi menyeruak. Begitu dahsyat dan hebat, hingga sebilah pedang di dinding hampir ditarik dari dalam sarung dan menebas tubuhnya. Begitu dahsyat dan hebat, hingga adik perempuan kecil Tonio menangis dalam balut ketakutan.

Biang masalahnya, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah dirinya sendiri. Dia, Antonio Conte, telah menorehkan arang di muka keluarga.

Dia dengan tegas telah menolak perjodohannya dengan putri kerabat dekat keluarganya. Serangkaian rencana resepsi pernikahan pun terpaksa batal.

Keluarga gadis tersebut sebenarnya tak terlalu mempermasalahkan, namun harga diri tetap saja tercemar. Apalagi sang anak lebih memilih pria ketimbang wanita. Benar-benar tak masuk di akal.

Apa yang salah dengan anak gadis sang kerabat?

Dia gadis cantik dengan aura keibuan. Pintar dan berpendidikan, kuliahnya saja di luar negeri, begitu yang sering digadang-gadangkan sang ayah. Gadis itu sopan dan santun. Tutur katanya lembut dan berbudi luhur. Ketika bicara, suaranya seperti kicau burung. Sempurna tanpa cela.

Apa yang salah? Kenapa Tonio menolak apa yang seharusnya tak bisa ditolak oleh kebanyakan orang?

Malumalumalu, ayahnya berteriak frustasi. Mau ditaruh di mana muka kita?

Tonio menerima amukan ayahnya dalam sunyi. Tak berkeinginan untuk menyanggah apalagi membantah. Apa yang mau diharapkan? Dialah sang biang keladi.

Amukan dan serangkaian kalimat kutukan terus dilontarkan.

"Beraninya membuat malu di depan orang!" Telunjuk itu menuding murka. "—Tak tahu diri!"

Tonio ingat hari itu ayahnya begitu murka. Emosi dalam dirinya meletup sedemikian rupa. Hingga akhirnya hubungannya dengan Leon yang jadi kambing hitam.

"Jangan pernah berhubungan dengan dia lagi!" Karena dia adalah anomali.

Bagi keluarganya, keputusan tadi adalah tindakan terbaik. Bagi Tonio, itu sama dengan vonis mati.

Di saat itulah api dalam diri Tonio tersulut. Besar dan panas. Sampai mampu membuatnya buta pada ikatan tradisi selama beberapa saat. Sampai ia berani meninggalkan rumah tanpa peduli teriakan ayahnya. Jika tindak-tanduknya dianggap tak sesuai dengan nilai-nilai keluarga, maka kenapa pula ia terus bertahan?

Hari itu, Tonio datang ke tempat Leon. Membagi frustasi yang selama ini ia pendam dalam-dalam. Malam yang datang tak lantas membuat gumpalan rasa putus asa padam. Semuanya justru makin menjadi-jadi.

Salahkan Leon yang akhirnya menangis. Salahkan Leon yang akhirnya memilih opsi menyerah dan melepas ikatan. Salahkan Leon yang—

"Aku tahu mereka membenciku dari dulu!"

—terlalu peka.

Tonio berusaha menjelaskan, namun Leon tak mau mendengarkan. Mereka berteriak. Mereka terluka.

Lalu semuanya menyentuh titik klimaks saat tangan besar Tonio merenggut rambut Leon dan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kasar sebelum disusul dengan kuncian antar mulut yang tak kalah kasar. Bibir mereka bertabrakan dan gigi bergemeretuk. Kehangatan asin adalah bukti emosi yang teraduk.

Tonio marah, terluka, dan sedih, dan dia tengah menunjukkannya dengan cara khasnya: kekerasan, walau ia yakin Leon sama sekali tak keberatan dengan caranya.

Percikan-pecikan api yang saling berkumpul perlahan mulai beresonansi. Hingga ciuman perlahan berubah jadi lumatan panjang yang kasar. Dan jemari panjang akhirnya saling menyusur deretan tulang belakang. Dan pakaian saling mereka tanggalkan.

Malam itu, keduanya begitu putus asa. Leon. Tonio. Keduanya. Tik tok tik jarum jam terus berjalan. Dua kulit putih yang beda gradasi saling bersentuhan, menyebar hangat dalam peleburan yang membuat lupa sesaat akan masalah dan logika. Semuanya berakhir ketika deklamasi cinta diungkapkan dalam bentuk dua nama.

Tonio mengira, setelah ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Segalanya akan berakhir bahagia. Namun semua berubah jadi serpihan ketika matanya membuka dan menangkap sosok Leon berdiri di depan jendela terbuka. Kemeja putih berkibar. Kedua tangan terentang.

"Keluargamu benar. Anomali tak seharusnya jadi pilihan," dia berucap sedih. "Aku tak mau jadi penghalang."

Kemudian tubuh itu menghempaskan diri ke belakang. Menyambut udara terbuka. Sepasang tangan besar berusaha meraih, namun yang ia gapai hanya hampa udara.

Gravitasi lebih dulu mendorong tubuh itu jatuh ke tanah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Musim panas yang terik. Langit membentang biru tanpa awan. Semilir angin laut menghempas serpihan kenangan. Di jalanan yang berbatasan dengan bebatuan tebing, Leon dan Tonio berdiri bergeming.

Leon tampan dengan rambut bersinar dan kemeja putih tanpa noda. Badannya dingin dan wajahnya merona.

"Hei, Tonio. Kau tidak bisa selamanya jadi anak berbakti, tahu."

"Benar."

"Juga tak bisa terus bertahan dalam ikatan tradisi."

"Benar."

"Juga tak bisa membuatku hidup lagi."

Teriakan burung laut membelah udara.

"... Benar."

Satu kedipan mata, dan sosok Leon hilang dari hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **FIN**


	3. Movie Time

**[2]**

 **Movie Time**

dari **violet autumn**  
(id: 5507863)

 **S** eeWoo & **K** okone

* * *

 **.**

Aku dan Kokone menonton sebuah film drama keluarga malam ini. Gadis itu yang memutuskan menonton film ini tadi, sementara aku hanya ikut-ikutan saja.

Film itu berkisah tentang seorang anak yang ingin menjual rumah dan toko milik orang tuanya dan kemudian terkenang masa-masa kecilnya di rumah itu. Aku bisa melihat Kokone menangis ketika bagian akhir film diputar.

"Hei, kau tidak menyentuh _popcorn_ -mu sama sekali! Kalau tak mau, buatku saja," ucapnya sambil melihat ke arah _popcorn_ -ku yang sudah dingin di atas meja dan mulai mengambilnya sedikit demi sedikit. Gadis berambut gelap itu menoleh kearahku lalu memandang wajahku dengan tatap menelisik.

"Film sesedih ini dan kau bahkan tak menangis? Dasar tidak berperasaan," katanya lagi, kali ini diikuti dengan sebuah senyum dan tawa kecil. Aku mengusap kepalanya lembut dan ia kembali bersandar di sofa.

"Aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikanmu, sih. Sampai-sampai kelewatan beberapa adegan penting tadi."

Aku menghela napas. Kokone tak bereaksi sama sekali, ia terlalu focus pada tontonannya sampai-sampai mengabaikanku yang mencoba merayunya. Padahal aku sungguh berharap dia akan melihat ke arahku dan berkata kalau kalimat barusan sungguh menggelikan—setidaknya begitu. Dasar gadis aneh.

Film berakhir pada menit ke 120. Tokoh utama akhirnya berdamai dengan Ayahnya dan mereka semua hidup bahagia.

Akhir yang baik. Namun Kokone masih menangis bahkan saat bagian _closing credits_ diputar. Lengan kaus biru mudanya basah dan berubah warna jadi biru tua. Orang cengeng mana yang akan menangisi bagian _closing credits_?

"Seandainya kau masih di sini."

Lho, siapa? Siapa yang dia inginkan ada di sini? Tidakkah aku cukup baginya?

 _Krek!_

Seorang perempuan berambut pendek masuk ke apartemen yang kami tinggali kemudian berlari tergesa ke arah Kokone.

"Kokone-chan, kenapa kau menangis lagi? Sadarlah! Jangan seperti ini terus."

"A-aku… Biasanya aku dan SeeWoo… Satu minggu sekali, kami selalu seperti ini—"

Gadis itu mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan terputus-putus. Air mata mengaliri pipinya, namun bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman yang entah kenapa tak terasa menyenangkan untukku.

"—menonton film bersama. Tadi aku menonton film itu bersamanya."

"Kokone-chan, dia bahkan—"

Tidak. Kumohon jangan katakan lebih jauh.

"—sudah lama pergi. Tidakkah kau bisa berhenti menganggapnya ada?"

Kokone tutup mulut. Ia tundukkan kepalanya, lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku menatapnya dari sini, menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Aku dan Kokone punya ketakutan yang sama. Kami sama-sama takut menghadapi kenyataan. Kami sama-sama takut ditinggal sendirian. Tapi Kokone punya sepupunya yang kini tinggal bersamanya di apartemen yang dulu kami tempati bersama. Sedangkan aku tak punya seorangpun di sini.

Kokone tahu aku sudah tiada. Begitu pula aku. Namun kami sama-sama menolak menerima kenyataan dan tak henti menghidupi kehilangan.

"Seandainya SeeWoo masih di sini."

Tolong, jangan menangis lagi.

Aku di sini, Kokone. Aku di sampingmu. Dan aku ada.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

-fin


	4. LIAR

**[3]**

 **LIAR**

dari **Shintaro Arisa-chan**  
(id: 5031728)

 **Y** ohio, **O** liver, **A** kita **N** ero, **H** iyama **K** iyoteru

* * *

 **.**

Musim gugur, akhir September, seorang pemuda berguling-guling di lantai rumahnya sambil mengerang kesakitan dan memeluk perutnya. Napasnya terengah dan gigi bergemeletukan menahan sakit tak terkira. Bibirnya bahkan lidahnya sudah berdarah akibat sering tidak sengaja tergigit.

Kakinya tak sengaja menendang lampu meja yang sudah tak terpakai. Dia menjerit tertahan sambil memukuli ulu hatinya.

"Akhh!" Dia kelepasan menjerit saat perutnya menegang dan membuat dirinya sulit bernapas. Dia menggigit bibirnya lagi dan berusaha mengendalikan diri agar tak kembali menjerit.

Pintu terbuka dengan sebuah tendangan yang membuat engsel-engsel pintunya copot dan membuat pintu itu terhempas ke lantai. Pemuda itu hanya melirik singkat pada pintu rumahnya yang malang, pura-pura tidak melihat pria dengan tato dimana-mana itu.

"Yohio~" Pria itu memanggil namanya dengan cara menjijikkan.

"Hik ... Berikan uangmu!" Perintahnya sambil melemparkan botol minuman keras ke arahnya. Botol itu meleset dan mengenai sebuah altar tak terurus di tembok samping pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu hanya bisa melenguh sambil meringkuk lebih dalam, berusaha menekan rasa sakit di perutnya, atau tepatnya lambungnya.

Dia sudah tak kuat menahan sakitnya lagi.

Dia mendekati pemuda itu dan menempelengnya berkali-kali saat melihat pemuda itu akan jatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya.

"Uangku ... ada di kamar," jawabnya lemas.

Pria itu menyeret pemuda itu dan masuk ke kamar pemuda itu. Kamar yang awalnya cukup rapi itu langsung dihancurkan demi mencari uang simpanan milik sang pemuda.

"DIMANA KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA?!" tanyanya membentak.

Pemuda itu menunjuk ke sembarang arah dan itu membuat pria itu marah dan menendang pemuda itu.

"Dasar tukang bohong! Berikan uangmu!"

Tapi pemuda itu keburu pingsan karena sakit di bagian luar dan dalam tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tak ada yang tak mengenal Kurozane Yohio. Semua orang di Boukarouido Gakuen pasti mengenalnya.

"Pembohong kelas berat itu, 'kan?"

Begitulah kira-kira jawaban siswa, siswi, atau bahkan guru jika ada yang bertanya siapa Yohio.

Beberapa warga sekitar juga mengenal siapa Yohio. Pembohong, pencuri, dan sebagainya.

Yang bersangkutan, Kurozane Yohio sendiri, menganggap ini adalah julukan terbaiknya selama 14 tahun hidup di dunia.

... Tanpa ada yang tahu jika hati seorang Kurozane Yohio selalu menjerit sakit untuk julukan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Karena dia, Kurozane Yohio, 14 tahun, cuma seorang pembohong kelas satu.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Yohio melepas sepatu kets kotornya dan menggantinya dengan _uwabaki_ miliknya. Dia menaruh sepatu kets hitam berlumpur itu di loker.

"Ugh," ringisnya sambil menekan ulu hatinya. Sisa sakit dua hari yang lalu masih terasa hingga kini. Semoga tidak ada yang sadar dengan wajah pucat dan ekspresi kesakitannya.

'Hari ini pasti akan panjang sekali,' pikirnya sambil berjalan dan menenteng tasnya menuju kelas.

Sesampainya di dalam kelas, Yohio menangkap pemandangan tak biasa di kelasnya. Seluruh anggota kelasnya mengelilingi mejanya.

Dia menengok jam tangannya dan yakin jika ini masih jam setengah delapan pagi. Matanya beralih menuju jam dinding dan apa yang ditunjukkan oleh jam dinding itu pun sama dengan apa yang ditunjukkan di jam tangannya.

"Hari ini, Kiyo- _sensei_ mengadakan jam pelajaran lebih awal, 'ya?" tanyanya polos. Antara pura-pura nggak tahu atau bohong, teman-temannya tidak tahu.

"Nggak usah pura-pura polos," sahut sang ketua kelas. "Lebih baik segera beritahu kami dimana kau menyembunyikan kamus elektronik Nero."

Hio memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kamus eletronik?"

BRAK!

Sang ketua kelas menggebrak mejanya sekuat tenaga.

"SUDAH KAMI BILANG JANGAN PURA-PURA POLOS! KAMI SUDAH TAHU JIKA SEORANG PEMBOHONG DAN KRIMINAL SEPERTIMU PASTI AKAN MELAKUKAN KEJAHATAN PADA KELAS INI!"

Hio melirik ke balik punggungnya lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kelasnya. Tiba-tiba dia menjentikkan jarinya dan berseru dengan riang.

"Ooh ... Kamus elektronik berwarna emas itu, 'kan?" Hio menganggukkan kepalanya. "Waktu itu tertinggal di kelas, kukira tidak ada pemiliknya. Jadi, kemarin aku menjualnya sepulang sekolah."

Jawaban itu meluncur sempurna dari mulut Hio.

Bisa dilihat bagaimana reaksi anak-anak sekelas yang mulai menatapnya jijiknya, beberapa bahkan menyumpahinya dan memakinya.

Yohio tampak tenang-tenang saja. Dengan wajah yang tidak terlihat takut atau menyesal, Hio mendatangi mejanya yang berada di tengah-tengah kelas.

Tinggal beberapa langkah menuju mejanya, kerumunan itu menyebar, menjaga jarak darinya dan masih membicarakan dirinya.

Yang tersisa hanya sang ketua kelas, Torimune Oliver, yang masih menatapnya benci.

"Ng, aku, 'kan, sudah mengaku. Apalagi yang harus kulakukan? Jarang-jarang pembohong sepertiku mengaku segampang tadi."

"Mengakulah pada Nero. Bukan pada kami," ucap Oliver dingin. "Kami juga tak ingin kelas ini dicap sebagai kelas pencuri dan pembawa masalah. Jadi—"

Yohio mengangkat tiga jarinya, memotong kalimat yang hendak diucapkan si pemuda pirang dengan mata sewarna madu itu. "Oke, jangan diteruskan. Tiga bulan lagi. Aku keluar."

Oliver mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Teman sekelasnya yang lain juga mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama.

Seorang pemuda berdiri dan menyeletuk dengan kejam. "Kau akan mati, 'ya?"

Hio yang mendengarnya hanya menghela napas lelah.

"Tiga bulan lagi kita kelulusan, 'kan? Untuk yang satu ini aku nggak bohong."

Siswa yang menyeletuk barusan hanya menggeram kesal.

Di luar kelas, Akita Nero, sudah menguping sejak Yohio menutup pintu kelas karena merasakan kehadirannya.

Nero memutuskan untuk masuk ke kelas dan pura-pura tidak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi.

" _Ohayou,_ " ucapnya yang disahuti oleh beberapa teman sekelasnya.

Dilihatnya Yohio yang tampak tenang di bangkunya bersama kameranya, sementara seisi kelas mulai membicarakan dia dengan kejam.

Sudah lamakah dia diperlakukan seperti ini? Nero bertanya dalam hati.

Atau sudah lamakah dia melakukan semua kebohongan ini?

Maklum saja, dia baru sembilan bulan di kota ini.

Jujur saja, terkadang di belakang Yohio, Nero mencibir sikap sok heroik Yohio dengan cara berbohongnya itu. Maunya apa sih anak itu?

Tapi, Nero bingung sekarang. Apakah dia harus memberitahu jika kamus eletroniknya telah ditemukan atau harus tutup mulut?

Jika dia memberitahu teman-temannya jika sebenarnya kamus elektroniknya dipinjam sama anak kelas sebelah dan sudah dikembalikan. Tapi, nanti pasti Yohio bisa dipukuli karena diduga memaksa Nero untuk berbohong.

Nero menghela napas sambil duduk di bangkunya.

Bagaimanapun juga, sepanjang dia mengenal Yohio atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Hio ini, sekuat apapun dia membela dirinya...

... Dia sudah tidak dapat dipercaya siapapun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hiyama Kiyoteru, guru pelajaran matematika yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai wali kelas 3-A ini, mendesah berat sesaat sebelum memasuki kelasnya.

Duh, mana tinggal dua jam lagi sebelum pulang. Jam-jam terakhir begini, atensi murid-muridnya pasti sudah beralih pada kegiatan-kegiatan sepulang sekolah.

Dia menggeser pintu dan mengucapkan salam. " _Konnichiwa_."

Anak-anak yang semula tidak beraturan itu, kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing sambil membalas salam Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh murid di hadapannya. Sesuai dugaannya, di tengah kelas ada satu bangku yang kosong.

"Dimana Kurozane?" tanyanya.

Nah, yang buat Kiyoteru semakin malas mengajar adalah karena keabsenan anak bernama Kurozane Yohio yang selalu berhasil membuatnya gondok atas segala kebohongannya.

Beberapa murid mulai menjawab dengan jawaban yang tidak enak di dengar.

"Sudah, tenang!" tangkasnya sebelum kelas menjadi benar-benar ribut. "Saya mau tanya, apa benar Akita- _kun_ kehilangan kamus elektronik?"

Nero terkesiap dan mengangguk kaku. Kiyoteru yang melihat sikap itu menyadari jika ada yang disembunyikan anak berambut _golden_ itu.

"Yohio sialan itu mencurinya dan menjualnya kemarin, _Sensei_ ," sahut Oliver lalu menggeram. "Kenapa _Sensei_ tidak bisa berkoordinasi dengan kepala sekolah segera mengeluarkan anak itu?! Jika dia lulus juga, tidak akan ada SMA yang akan menerimanya!"

Kiyoteru menghela napas. Sudah bosan dia mendengar permintaan murid-muridnya yang meminta agar Yohio dikeluarkan.

Awalnya, Kiyoteru juga bingung mengapa anak seperti Yohio bisa masuk kelas A yang merupakan kelas unggulan. Nilai yang diperolehnya juga terhitung nilai biasa-biasa saja, bahkan nilai-nilai dari ilmu eksaknya terhitung rendah untuk kelas sekaliber kelas unggulan.

Tapi kepala sekolah menunjukkan sesuatu di galeri siswa. Sebuah foto tentang sekolah ini yang terlihat sangat indah. Di sudut foto itu, dua buah huruf yang menjadi inisial sang fotografer tertulis. Berkat foto itu, sekolah ini mendapat sumbangan besar dari pemerintah yang menjadi sponsor terselanggaranya _event_ fotografi tersebut.

Kepala sekolah mengaku jika fotografer dari foto itu adalah Yohio dan itu tidak bohong. Tapi berapa kali pun dia melihat foto itu, sampai sekarang, Kiyoteru sendiri masih belum percaya.

 _Mungkin aku harus menemui anak itu_ , pikir Kiyoteru.

"Kita mulai pelajarannya," ucap Kiyoteru setelah memantapkan hatinya untuk menemui anak didiknya yang satu itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah, Nero bergegas menuju atap sekolah. Dimana dia sering melihat Yohio dengan kameranya, mengabadikan apa saja yang menjadi objek bagus di matanya.

Semoga hari ini Yohio masih di sana, Nero berharap dalam hati.

Nero membuka pintu menuju atap setelah menaiki tangga dan mendapati Yohio tengah membersihkan kameranya.

Yohio yang menyadari keberadaan Nero, mengalihkan pandangan dari lensanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, Akita!" sapanya sambil mengangkat tangan yang memegang sapu tangannya.

Nero mengangkat tangannya canggung dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sibuk?" tanya Nero sambil duduk di sebelah Yohio.

Yohio menggeleng.

"Ada apa? Apa ini soal kamus eletronikmu itu?"

Nero terkesiap. Dia menelan ludahnya.

Dia harus mengaku, setidaknya pada Yohio.

"Aku sudah menemukan kamusku."

Nero menantikan reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan Yohio.

Dengan cuek Yohio menjawab, "Oh. Baguslah."

Nero melongo tidak percaya. Kenapa Yohio bisa secuek ini?! Tadinya Nero mengira akan dimaki-maki oleh Yohio tapi reaksi yang didapatkannya sangatlah tidak seperti yang dipikirkannya.

"Kenapa kau sampai berbohong seperti tadi pagi?" tanya Nero lagi.

Yohio memasang lensa kameranya dan mulai menyetel pengaturannya. "Oh, kau dengar?"

Nero mendengus. "Tidak sopan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, Kurozane Yohio."

Yohio nyengir tanpa dosa. "Keluarga terhormat memang beda, 'ya?"

Dia terdengar seperti menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" desak Nero.

Dia menurunkan kameranya dari wajahnya dan bersandar pada teralis.

"Karena bagiku, kebenaran sudah tak ada artinya lagi." katanya getir.

Ada senyum di bibirnya tapi matanya sama sekali tidak tersenyum.

Sedihkan dia? Atau menyesalkah dia? Nero sama sekali tak tahu.

"Bukankah lebih baik jika seorang pembohong tetap menjadi pembohong? Karena bohong atau tidak, tidak akan ada yang akan mempercayai seorang pembohong profesional sepertiku."

Sosok yang bersandar pada teralis dengan mata sarat dengan ekspresi putus asa itu membuat hati Nero mengiba.

Kapan topeng dustanya itu akan musnah? Nero bertanya dalam hati.

Yohio yang selalu tenang dan tersenyum saat orang lain menyakitinya secara fisik dan mental itu, kapan akan meledaknya?

Bukannya sabar ada batasnya?

"Hiraukan saja aku," ucapnya sambil berbalik untuk mengambil foto dari siswa-siswa yang berarakan pulang. "Karena aku akan selalu menjadi pembohong selamanya."

Selamanya?

Sudah putuskah harapan Yohio untuk tinggal di dunia ini? Apa sudah sebegitu putus asanya Hio pada dunia ini?

Nero berdiri dan menepuk celananya.

Mungkin benar, Yohio tidak mungkin bisa diubah lagi. Hio bahkan sudah menetapkan diri untuk menjadi pembohong selamanya.

"Aku pernah dengar sebuah kutipan, tidak mungkin menyelamatkan orang yang tak ingin diselamatkan," ucap Nero sambil menyandang tasnya.

Nero lagi-lagi menatap tubuh Hio yang entah kenapa terlihat rapuh. Salahkah ia jika ia meninggalkannya begitu saja?

Nero melanjutkan kalimatnya bimbang. "Kau mengerti maksudku, 'kan?"

Hio mengangkat kameranya dan memotret ke arah langit yang dilukis lembayung merah sang senja.

"Aku mengerti. Makanya aku menyerah, aku sudah tak bisa diselamatkan. Yang bisa menyelamatkan aku tinggal aku seorang."

Nero menatap Hio tak percaya.

... Dia sudah menyerah?

Nero menghela napas berat. "Jika itu maumu, aku ... akan pulang."

Nero berbalik dengan ragu.

"Baiklah," sahutnya tanpa berbalik melihat Nero yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Semoga kita tak pernah berbicara lagi."

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" Nero berbalik sebentar.

"Bukan apa-apa!" jawabnya.

Nero turun dari atap, meninggalkan Hio yang sibuk mengusap matanya yang terasa pedih dan berair.

Ketahuilah, Yohio tidak sekuat yang mereka kira.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kiyoteru membereskan mejanya dan bersiap pulang. Matanya melirik figura berisi fotonya dan anak-anak didiknya saat _study_ _tour_ liburan musim panas lalu. Di foto itu memang tidak ada Yohio karena Yohio sendirilah yang menjadi fotografernya.

Jujur saja, foto itu memang bagus. Sangat bagus malah. Foto yang diam-diam diambil Yohio saat mereka berkumpul untuk makan siang di puncak bukit itu memang sangat enak dipandang.

Awalnya, Kiyoteru tidak tahu siapa yang berani-berani memasang figura di mejanya tapi salah satu guru di situ mengaku jika itu perbuatan Yohio.

Terkadang sulit menerima kenyataan, jika seorang pembohong seperti Yohio ternyata punya bakat yang bagus seperti fotografi yang sampai sekarang ditekuninya.

Kiyoteru berdiri sambil menghela napas berat dan menenteng tasnya lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang guru dengan langkah gontai.

Mungkin minum kopi di _café_ dekat stasiun bisa menghilangkan stress, pikirnya sambil mengurut keningnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kiyoteru menekan rokoknya ke asbak dan meminum _machiatto_ terakhirnya.

Sudah saatnya pulang, pikirnya.

Kiyoteru sudah menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam di _café_ itu hanya untuk melepas stress dengan dua cangkir _machiatto_ panas dan empat batang rokok.

Tenang, Kiyoteru merokok hanya saat kepalanya benar-benar stres. Paling banyak dia hanya menghabiskan 12 batang rokok per bulan.

Kiyoteru mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari _café_ tersebut. Kiyoteru meraih ponselnya, mengecek notifikasi yang ditinggalkan kekasihnya.

Kiyoteru tersenyum kecil saat dilihatnya sang kekasih mengirimkan pesan yang memintanya untuk tidak terlalu serius memikirkan masalah yang dihadapinya. Kekasihnya hafal tabiat merokok Kiyoteru bila sedang stres dan kekasihnya memang benci kebiasaan merokok Kiyoteru.

"Kiyo- _sensei_!"

Kiyoteru berbalik dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ternyata anak didik yang selama sembilan bulan terakhir membuatnya stres, Kurozane Yohio.

Yohio masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya ditambah dengan jaket training biru tua.

" _Konbanwa_ , _sensei_ ," Yohio membungkuk singkat yang dibalas Kiyoteru dengan anggukan canggung.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Saya mau pergi ke tempat kerja paruh waktu saya," sahut Yohio.

"Sebentar lagi, 'kan, ujian,"

"Percuma saya belajar. Jika mungkin saya bisa masuk SMA, saya cuma bisa masuk sekolah pinggiran yang isinya manusia-manusia sejenis seperti saya, hahahaha."

Mendengar kata-kata seperti itu, Kiyoteru merasa kesal.

Sudah bagus dimasukkan kelas unggulan oleh kepala sekolah malah disia-siakan! Dasar tak tahu terima kasih!

"Kau bohong," ucap Kiyoteru menahan amarahnya. "Sebenarnya kau ingin sekolah di SMA pada umumnya, 'kan?"

"Tidak. Karena aku sudah menyerah."

Kiyoteru mencuri pandang pada Yohio yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Kiyoteru membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Ternyata Yohio yang selalu ceria, bahkan setelah dipukuli orang, bisa berekspresi sedih!

Apa minus matanya meningkat sejak bertemu Hio?

Atau, jangan-jangan selama ini, ekspresi Yohio yang selalu ceria itu hanya topeng belaka?

Kiyoteru kembali stress berkat spekulasi-spekulasi tentang Yohio yang dibuat dirinya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah menyerah, _Sensei_."

Kiyoteru mengira telinganya sudah berbohong.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, _Sensei._ "

Yohio menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kiyoteru yang sudah terlebih dahulu berhenti melangkah dengan matanya yang memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

Kiyoteru memandang muridnya yang seperti sudah putus asa untuk hidup. Atau memang sudah?

"Memang apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengatakan ini?"

Hio menggeleng sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Bagaimana jika mati? Aku sudah tak punya siapa pun atau apa pun untuk kuperjuangkan."

Kiyoteru menarik tangan muridnya itu dan membawanya ke gang sempit terdekat.

Kiyoteru mendorong Yohio ke tembok dan menekan bahu Hio yang kurus. Kiyoteru sedikit terperanjat saat melihat bagaimana Yohio menahan diri untuk tidak menjerit saat punggungnya ditekan ke tembok tapi emosinya sudah membakar habis rasa khawatir pada anak didiknya itu.

"Kalau kau mau bunuh diri karena menyerah lebih baik kau berpikir ulang lalu ubah kebiasaan berbohongmu itu!" ucap Kiyoteru setengah berteriak berkat menahan emosi. "Kau masih muda! Jangan menyerah begitu saja!"

Hio meronta dan menatap gurunya galak.

'Memang tau apa dia?!' batin Yohio mengamuk.

"AKU PEMBOHONG! TIDAK ADA YANG BISA KUPERCAYA BEGITUPUN SEBALIKNYA! AKU SUDAH MENYERAH! AKU SUDAH TAK SANGGUP LAGI!"

Hio lepas kendali dan berteriak, menarik atensi setiap warga yang melintas.

Kiyoteru sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

Kiyoteru mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengangkatnya melewati kepalanya.

Telapak tangan Kiyoteru hampir saja lepas untuk menampar Hio tapi melihat Hio yang terlihat sangat ketakutan, Kiyoteru menurunkan tangannya dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Maaf," gumam Kiyoteru menyesal. Dia mengendurkan dasinya dan bersandar pada tembok. Dia mengeluarkan kotak rokoknya dari tasnya dan sadar jika batang tembakau bernikotin itu telah habis. Kiyoteru meremas kotak itu dan melemparnya asal.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Kiyoteru lalu mengacak rambutnya, "aku hampir saja memukulmu."

" _Daijoubu,_ " balas Hio tanpa menatap gurunya tersebut.

Kiyoteru mendesah dan menatap anak didiknya yang berambut pirang itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu membohongi dirimu sendiri demi orang lain?"

"Memangnya _sensei_ tahu apa?" tanya Yohio sengit.

"Bukti yang paling dekat, kau mengaku jika kau yang memukul anak 8-B padahal kenyataannya orang lain yang melakukan atau kau yang mengaku pada anak sekelas bahwa orang lain, entah siapa, yang memiliki foto yang membuat sekolah kita bangkit."

Yohio menghela napas lagi.

"Karena bagiku, semua kebenaran itu cuma omong kosong belaka," Hio berkata sambil menatap langit dengan tatapan menerawang. "Karena kebenaran tidak mungkin ada tanpa kebohongan. Karena mungkin aku dilahirkan untuk menjadi pembohong demi kebenaran, mau asli ataupun palsu, dan sekarang aku tidak kuat lagi."

Hio menunduk dan meremas ulu hatinya. Sempat terbersit ekspresi kesakitan di wajah pucat anak didiknya itu.

"..."

Lidah Kiyoteru kelu. Kiyoteru memang tak mengerti. Namun saat dilihatnya ada bulir bening jatuh menghempas tanah dari mata anak didiknya itu, Kiyoteru mengerti.

Dia sudah menyerah.

"Dan karena itu aku akan tetap berada di dunia kebohongan yang gelap. Aku konyol, 'kan?"

Yohio pun meninggalkan Kiyoteru yang mematung berkat kata-kata Yohio.

Itu bohong, 'kan?

Semua kata-kata Yohio tadi hanya bualan belaka, 'kan?

Dia benar-benar menyerah?

Kiyoteru menendang tempat sampah di sebelahnya.

Kenapa dia tak bisa berbicara apapun barusan? Kenapa kepalanya bisa-bisanya berhenti berpikir bahkan hanya untuk sekedar kalimat penyemangat untuk anak didiknya yang terlihat rapuh itu?

Kiyoteru menggeram kesal. Untuk sesaat Kiyoteru merasa gagal menjadi guru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Oliver mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya dan menggerutu lagi.

'Ini sudah penghujung musim gugur dan udara sudah mulai dingin!' Dia menggerutu dalam hati. 'Kenapa _kaa-san_ nggak bisa ngerti kalau aku kesulitan di persamaan garis?!'

Oliver mendesah.

Sampai sekarang, Oliver belum pernah bisa mengalahkan ibunya dalam adu argumen. Oliver lebih baik mengalah daripada dicereweti selama 3 jam oleh ibu tercintanya itu.

Terkadang, Oliver mengutuk sifat keibuan ibunya yang super itu. Untuk apa sih dia repot-repot mengurusi anak yang bahkan statusnya tidak jelas itu?! Memang sih, anak itu, Kurozane Yohio, adalah putra bibinya yang meninggal tiga tahun lalu.

Yap, Oliver dan Yohio bersaudara sepupu.

Kenapa Oliver bilang Yohio tidak jelas statusnya, itu karena secara kasar Yohio itu anak yang tidak diinginkan bibinya.

Bibinya yang mengalami jatuh cinta pada seorang pria brengsek. Lalu, setelah beberapa minggu kemudian terjadi 'kecelakaan' dengan pria brengsek yang mabuk itu. Setelah mengetahui jika bibinya hamil, pria brengsek itu kabur. Demi nama baik keluarga, bibinya kabur sampai dia melahirkan Yohio dan sejalan dengan itu, pria brengsek itu kembali dan memperparah keadaan.

Yohio tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang, Oliver tahu betul soal itu. Bibinya yang selalu berpura-pura baik di depan dan kasar seperti preman di belakang ibunya atau ayahnya yang ringan tangan dan hobi mabuk-mabukan.

Saat bibinya itu meninggal kurang lebih dua atau tiga tahun yang lalu akibat kanker rahim yang dideritanya dan ayahnya kabur entah kemana.

Saat itu, Hio tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sedih sama sekali. Ekspresinya kosong dan datar. Apa itu cara berkabung versi Yohio?

Saat ibunya datang mengulurkan tangan untuk memberikan tunjangan finansial untuk hidupnya, Yohio hanya mengangguk dan mengulas senyum di bibir. Matanya tetap tidak berekspresi. Itukah cara berterima kasih versi Yohio?

Ya, mata itu. Manik merah sewarna permata _ruby_ itu adalah satu-satunya bagian dari diri Yohio yang benar-benar jujur.

Bukan sekali atau dua kali lagi Oliver melihat Yohio menangis, sepanjang sembilan tahun dia mengenal Yohio sebagai sepupunya. Dia tahu, jika selama ini topenglah yang dikenakan Yohio untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang sesungguhnya.

Dia sebenarnya bukan pembohong profesional seperti yang diberitakan masyarakat. Selama ini dia membohongi dirinya sendiri, menorehkan luka untuk dirinya sendiri, menyakiti dirinya sendiri demi orang lain.

Menurut Oliver, Yohio bukan pembohong. Dia adalah cuma seorang masokis kelas kakap.

Oliver berbelok ke dalam sebuah gang kecil yang kumuh, tempat dimana ada rumah kecil tak layak huni (menurut sudut pandang Oliver, tentunya), tempat Yohio tumbuh besar.

Oliver menghentikan langkahnya di depan rumah Yohio yang jelas-jelas berbeda dari rumah di sekitarnya. Rumah Hio adalah rumah terburuk dari rumah-rumah buruk di situ. Kantung-kantung sampah bertumpuk menyebabkan bau tak sedap menyeruak kemana-mana, atapnya bolong dan kaca-kaca jendelanya sudah pecah.

Oliver heran, kenapa Hio tetap mau tinggal di tempat seperti ini.

Oliver menendang kantung-kantung sampah yang menutupi daerah depan pintu rumah Yohio dan mengetuk pintunya.

" _Ojamashimasu_."

Oliver memutar knop dan mendorongnya perlahan tapi pintu itu justru terjatuh dengan suara berdebam yang membuat jantung melompat. Tolong tambah catatan kerusakan rumah Yohio.

Oliver mengangkat pintu itu dan menyandarkannya begitu saja. Oliver menekan saklar lampu yang terletak di dinding di sampingnya, tapi berapa kali pun saklar itu ditekan, Lampunya tidak mau menyala. Mungkin listrik Yohio telah diputus karena tidak pernah dibayar. Seingat Oliver, tunjangan finansial yang diberikan ibunya tidak besar. Itu cuma sisa-sisa uang belanja ibunya tiap bulan.

"Hio!" panggilnya sambil menyenteri rumah Yohio dengan ponselnya. Tak ada sahutan, mungkin Hio sedang makan diluar.

Oliver menyenter meja butut di tengah ruangan dan mendapati kamera kesayangan Yohio di sana.

Oliver mengambilnya dan tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan itu diliputi cahaya.

Sontak Oliver memejamkan matanya kaget dengan serangan cahaya terang yang tiba-tiba.

"NGAPAIN, HAH?!"

Oliver mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat Hio yang terengah-engah.

"Jangan sentuh kameraku!" bentaknya. Oliver meletakkan kembali kamera itu ke atas meja dan mengangkat tangan.

"Dasar gila, baru dipegang aja kameranya sudah ngamuk," gumam Oliver.

"Ngapain ke sini, Torimune?" tanya Hio dingin. "Nggak cukup mempermalukanku di sekolah, jadi kau mau mempermalukanku di sini agar tetangga-tetangga sialan itu mendengarnya, begitu?"

Hio memang selalu berbicara dengannya dengan nada sinis dan kata-katanya yang tajam.

Oliver menghela napas dan mengeluarkan amplop yang dititipkan ibunya.

"Aku kesini cuma mau mengantar ini," ucap Oliver sambil menyodorkan amplop itu pada Hio. "Perbaiki rumah dan buang sampah-sampahmu itu."

"Itu bukan sampahku," Hio mengambil kameranya, "dan lagi aku nggak butuh uang dari ibumu. Aku sudah punya kerjaan. Bilang padanya, aku berterima kasih atas kebaikannya selama ini."

Oliver menyeringai. "Dasar pembohong."

Hio mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Oliver tajam.

"Sebenarnya, kau butuh uang ini. Memangnya kau kira aku tidak tahu berapa harga untuk obat untuk mengobati luka sayat di punggungmu itu."

Dia terkesiap sampai menegakkan punggungnya lalu mengerang kecil.

"Jangan bodoh. Kau kira, aku tak tahu? Kau pikir muncul dari mana bau amis di kelas? Meskipun kau sudah melapis seragammu dengan _sweater_ sekolah yang kau selalu semprot parfum yang diberikan ibuku, lukamu sudah terlanjur diketahui anak-anak lain."

Hio mengusap tengkuk dan menjatuhkan diri ke sofa usangnya. Sepertinya lain kali, dia tak perlu mengganti baju di ruang ganti pria seperti biasanya.

"Lukanya lumayan panjang dan sulit kering karena selalu terkena keringat jadi sulit sembuh. Kenapa tidak dibawa ke dokter?" tanya Oliver sambil melipat tangannya. "Kau punya uang untuk beli membeli memori baru untuk kameramu tapi kau tidak mau mengobati punggungmu sendiri. Dasar masokis."

Hio meletakkan kameranya dan tersenyum kecil. "Karena bagiku, kamera adalah aku yang sejujurnya."

Oliver memandang heran sepupunya yang menyedihkan itu. Dia sudah gila, 'ya?!

"Sudahlah, aku memang tak akan pernah bisa mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Aku pulang dulu," Oliver berkata sambil berjalan keluar. "Aku tahu kau tidak mengambil kamus elektronik Nero, _Usotsuki_!"

Di dalam rumah, Hio tersenyum mendengarnya.

Pipinya menekan bagian bawah matanya yang sudah berair.

Ah, dia menangis lagi.

Mungkin sepupunya itu benar, dia cuma seorang masokis kelas kakap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Oliver menggerutu lagi. Kali ini bukan karena perintah ibunya. Tapi karena dia, lagi-lagi, melihat Yohio menitikkan air mata.

"Sepupu sialan!" umpatnya sambil menendang sebuah kaleng kosong.

Dia lanjut menggerutu sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seorang pria.

"Ah, _sumimasen_ ," ucapnya sambil membungkuk. Ketika dia menegakkan badannya kembali, dia menatap pria bertato itu ngeri.

"Sedang apa kau disini, bocah?" Pria itu mendorong Oliver ke tembok.

"Ha-habis mengunjungi teman," jawab Oliver takut-takut.

"Apa pembohong yang tinggal di rumah paling hancur itu temanmu?"

Oliver mengangguk cepat.

Pria itu mendorong Oliver kasar dan berjalan menuju rumah Hio. Oliver yang tidak mau ikut campur, kali ini pergi tanpa sekali pun menengok ke belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hio terbangun dengan kepala berat dan punggungnya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit. Perutnya serasa penuh dan sakit. Pasti asam lambungnya sedang naik. Dia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun. Dia akan memaksakan dirinya pergi ke sekolah. Dia tidak mau berurusan dengan monster palak tukang pukul dan tukang judi itu.

Dia menghiraukan sakit di punggungnya terluka dan berjalan menuju bak cuci piring. Luka tersebut didapatnya tadi malam karena ayahnya yang mabuk tak sengaja memukulnya dengan pecahan botol minuman keras karena dia berbohong soal uang.

Dia mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya sebisanya. Dia tidak sanggup mandi, punggungnya terlalu sakit dipaksa banyak bergerak.

Dia memegang keningnya sendiri dan telapak tangannya yang dingin merasakan panas. Rupanya tidur di lantai bisa membuatnya demam.

Dia menyeret kakinya menuju kamarnya dan segera mengganti bajunya dengan seragam. Dia lalu merogoh kantung tasnya dan mengeluarkan tablet penghilang rasa sakit yang berfungsi untuk menurunkan demam. Tak tanggung-tanggung, dia segera menelan dua buah tablet. Untuk sesaat dia merasa baik dan sanggup menjalani harinya...

 **.**

 **.**

... Tapi dugaannya salah seperti biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hio datang dengan wajah lebih pucat. Jalannya terseret dan punggungnya membungkuk. Dia meremas ulu hatinya yang seperti ditusuk-tusuk.

Beberapa teman sekelasnya sempat mengira jika tindakan Yohio adalah bohong belaka, karena Yohio pernah pura-pura pingsan di ruang loker. Tapi ketika mereka lihat _sweater_ sekolahnya yang berwarna krem itu terdapat garis melintang merah-kekuningan, mereka tahu jika Yohio tidak berbohong.

Yohio duduk di bangkunya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kesakitan di tangannya yang terlipat di meja.

"Kurozane!" Nero memanggil namanya dan menepuk bahunya.

Yohio memalingkan wajahnya ke arah laki-laki bertinggi sedang berambut golden itu. "Hai, Akita." jawabnya dengan suara serak.

Nero berdiri di sebelah Yohio. "Punggungmu kenapa?" tanyanya. Yohio menggeleng sambil menegakkan punggungnya. "Bukan apa-apa. Cuma tergores, sshhh."

Sensasi perih di punggung Yohio menggigit saraf perasanya, membuatnya meringis tertahan. Dia tahu jika punggungnya tak ingin banyak bergerak atau bahkan bersentuhan dengan apapun. Tubuhnya juga menuntut sang pemilik agar beristirahat, bukan bermasokis ria dengan cara pergi ke sekolah dengan tubuh luka-luka perih menyiksa saraf.

Rasa perih itu kian menggigit, Yohio sampai mengerang dibuatnya. Yohio menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan sakit. Tangannya berusaha menggapai punggungnya yang sakit tapi sia-sia. Tangannya meraih kaki mejanya dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat.

Tidak. Rasa sakit itu bukan cuma dari goresan di punggungnya.

"Kurozane," Nero mengguncang bahu Yohio. "Pergilah ke ruang kesehatan."

Hio menggeleng. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit, bibirnya digigit sampai berdarah. Tubuhnya sudah remuk kemarin malam dan seharusnya dia tahu jika memaksakan diri ke sekolah sama seperti bunuh diri.

Di sisi lain, Oliver sudah tidak kuat melihat Yohio tersiksa dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Nero, minggir." Oliver mendorong Nero sedikit. Oliver datang dan menepuk-nepuk pipi tirusnya. Yohio menggeleng sebagai respon.

Oliver mendesah lalu meraih tangan Yohio dan merangkulnya. Yohio tidak melawan dan hanya meringis tiap kali kakinya dipaksa bergerak. Nero mengikuti dua teman sekelasnya itu.

Siswa-siswi yang kebetulan melihat Hio dirangkul Oliver menuju ruang kesehatan, menatap Oliver tidak percaya sementara Oliver sendiri membalas dengan tatapan membunuh. Memang apa salahnya sih menyeret (salahkan tinggi Oliver yang biasa-biasa sementara Hio tinggi bak tiang) pembohong? Toh, kali ini dia benar jujur kesakitan!

"Hio," ucapnya. Mata Hio terbuka sebelah. Iris sewarna permata _ruby_ bergetar, "bertahanlah."

Hio mengangguk lemas.

Belum sampai di ruang kesehatan, tubuh Yohio dirangkulan Oliver menjadi berat. Saat Oliver nyaris jatuh karena berat tubuh Hio, Nero menarik sebelah tangan Hio dan ikut merangkulnya.

"Kurozane-kun kenapa?" Nero bertanya.

Oliver menggigit bibirnya sambil menggeleng.

Seharusnya dia tahu jika pria besar yang mencegatnya kemarin itu pembawa petaka bagi Yohio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ketika dokter jaga itu meminta agar Yohio ditunggui entah oleh Oliver dan Nero, Oliver segera mengajukan diri dan bersedia menunggui Yohio. Nero sudah dipaksanya kembali ke kelas dan dokter jaga itu pergi untuk urusan apa.

Dokter jaga di satu-satunya ruangan berbau antiseptik di sekolah itu hanya menyuntik Yohio agar tenang dan menyita obat pereda nyeri dari saku bajunya setelah membalut luka di punggung dan perutnya. Dokter itu juga berpesan agar Yohio segera diperiksakan di rumah sakit dan Oliver hanya mengiyakan dengan anggukan singkat.

Oliver yang asyik membaca buku obat-obatan di yang tidak sengaja ditinggalkan dokter itu.

"Hei, Oliver."

Oliver terlonjak kaget. Oliver mendongak, pura-pura tidak kaget, dan menatap sepupunya itu. "Apa?"

"Kau baru saja memotong satu dari sekian banyak caraku untuk mengakhiri hidup ini."

Oliver mendengus.

"Konyol. Kau sepupuku dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mati secara tidak terhormat seperti itu. Oh, dan lagi luka di punggung dan lebam-lebam nggak bisa membuatmu mati secara instan," balas Oliver sambil menjitak kepala Yohio. "Lalu, jangan seenaknya menelan _ibuprofen_! Asam lambungmu tinggi dan kau sedang terluka, bodoh!"

"Apoteker berisik." Yohio lalu tertawa lepas.

Melihat tawa Yohio, Oliver dengan berani mengangkat topik pembicaraan yang seharusnya tak pernah diungkit-ungkitnya. "Ayahmu kembali, 'kan?"

Tawa Yohio terhenti.

Hening melanda dan atmosfer ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi suram. Tawa lepas Yohio digantikan helaan napas yang berat.

"Itu, 'kan, alasanmu menyerah? Atau alasanmu menyerah karena dekrit laki-laki konyol itu?"

Manik _ruby_ Yohio menatap Oliver sendu.

"Iya, laki-laki konyol atau pria brengsek itu yang mendekritkanku untuk menyerah atau dia yang akan membuatku kehilangan nyawaku. Jika bukan karena pria brengsek itu kembali, aku akan berani menerima tawaran beasiswa SMA Hakuto, aku akan berani melanjutkan hidupku, aku akan berani bertingkah normal seperti biasanya," Hio menjawab dengan suara bergetar. "Tapi pria itu datang, setelah hidupku nyaman untuk dua tahun setelah ibuku meninggal. Dia merusak semuanya. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini dan aku memilih menyerah."

Yohio mengatakan seolah-olah itu memang keputusan finalnya. Oliver memandang sepupunya itu dan tertawa geli.

"Pikiranmu sempit sekali, Yohio," Oliver berkata-kata di sela tawanya. "Berbohong demi orang lain, bermasokis ria, kau benar-benar lucu."

Oliver tertawa lagi sampai memeluk perutnya. Yohio mengerutkan keningnya. Oliver sedang menertawakannya.

"Percuma kau bohong. Aku tidak sebodoh mereka. Nero dan Kiyo- _sensei_ juga bukan seperti orang lain. Nero putra seorang psikolog terkenal, Kiyo- _sensei_ pernah studi psikologi, dan aku sudah mengenalmu selama hampir sembilan tahun! Jadi, jangan remehkan kami, bodoh!" lanjut Oliver. "Karena dirimu yang sesungguhnya memintamu untuk tidak menyerah, 'kan?"

Hati Yohio mencelos.

Kata-kata Oliver semuanya sangat benar. Sangat benar malah.

Keinginannya untuk menyerah hanyalah keinginan emosinya bukan hati kecilnya. Emosinya yang sudah lelah ditekan dan disakiti oleh semua kebohongannya selama ini. Kebohongan yang akhir-akhir ini ditujukan untuk menyelamatkan orang lain dan mengakhiri diri sendiri.

Yohio menyesal sudah membohongi diri sendiri, terlebih hati kecilnya.

Yohio menutup matanya dengan lengannya, berniat menyembunyikan air matanya tapi Oliver terlanjur melihatnya.

"Ternyata, aku salah," kata Yohio dengan bibir bergetar. "Bodohnya aku mengatakan jika aku sudah menyerah pada tiga orang yang terlihat tidak peduli padaku."

Oliver tersenyum tipis.

"Karena rasa kepedulian yang dipublikasikan secara terang-terangan belum tentu tulus," sahut Oliver, "dan ada orang di dunia ini yang menunjukkan kepeduliannya dengan cara yang berbeda. Misalnya, aku yang selalu menghinamu di depan semua orang dan kau yang berbohong demi keselamatan orang lain."

Yohio mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengusap air matanya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi jago memotivasi orang lain?" canda Yohio.

Oliver mendengus. "Sejak meninggalnya ibumu. Sejak saat itu ibu selalu mengingatkan betapa beruntungnya aku bisa tumbuh di lingkungan keluarga baik-baik dan betapa menyedihkannya dirimu."

"Kau menghinaku?!"

"Oh, baguslah kalau kau sadar." Oliver menjawab sambil mengedikkan bahunya cuek lalu tertawa. "Bercanda, kok."

Yohio mendengus sebal.

"Kau sudah baik, 'kan? Aku akan kembali ke kelas," Oliver berdiri dari kursinya dan Yohio memilih memunggungi Oliver dan pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Oliver meniup helaian pirang yang sudah melewati alisnya. "Hei, nanti jika aku masuk SMA, mungkin aku akan berhenti dari klub bisbol."

Yohio berbalik dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Bukannya kau menyukainya?"

"Aku menemukan tujuanku sekarang. Mungkin selama ini, aku juga membohongi diriku sendiri. Karena itu, setelah berbicara denganmu, kurasa cita-cita menjadi atlet bisbol itu cuma angan-angan konyol belaka. Tujuanku sekarang adalah menjadi apoteker!"

Oliver mengepalkan tangannya dan Yohio terbahak karenanya.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Oliver tak suka.

Yohio menggeleng tapi masih tertawa. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Aku ke kelas dulu," tukas Oliver. "Ah, seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku sudah mematahkan teori konyolmu tentang hanya dirimu yang bisa menyelamatkan dirimu dan tentang dekritmu yang ingin menjadi pembohong selamanya."

Tunggu dulu!

"KAU MENGUPING?!" pekiknya tapi Oliver sudah kabur duluan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Musim semi, pertengahan bulan April, Yohio akan memulai harinya sebagai siswa SMA. Bukan main semangat Yohio menyambut hari barunya itu.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Yohio mematut dirinya di cermin jelek di kamarnya sambil merapikan _gakuran_ nya yang tersetrika rapi.

Puas mematut diri, dia meraih tas juga tas kameranya lalu keluar dari kamar sumpek itu. Yohio berjalan berjingkat, menghindari kakinya tidak menyenggol botol-botol kaca bekas minuman keras dan juga menghindari terbangunnya monster tukang palak yang masih tertidur di lantai akibat mabuk semalam. Dia tidak ingin hari terbaiknya rusak karena terbukanya mata monster berbau minuman keras itu.

Hio memakai sepatunya dan keluar dari rumah dengan berhati-hati. Dia menutup pintu super pelan lalu setelah itu melesat kencang menjauh dari rumah bobrok itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hio menatap jalan sekitarnya yang bernuasa merah muda akibat bunga sakura yang bermekaran, mencari-cari momen bagus untuk mengabadikan foto dengan kameranya.

Satu tangan tiba-tiba menepuk kepalanya. Yohio berbalik dan melihat pria berkacamata dan berambut coklat yang amat dikenalinya sebagai wali kelasnya dulu.

"Kiyo- _sensei_?! Ngapain disini?"

Pria berusia nyaris 30 tahun itu memutar matanya. "Mengajar," jawabnya acuh tak acuh.

"Ta-tapi, 'kan—"

"Aku dipindah tugaskan. Jadi, mulai tahun ini aku akan mengajar di sini."

Kiyoteru selalu teringat ketika ia akan memukul Yohio jika bertemu dengan pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata _ruby_ itu. Apalagi, setelah kejadian itu, Yohio selalu menghadiri kelasnya dan membuatnya bangga karena Yohio berhasil menjadi siswa dengan nilai tertinggi di sekolahnya.

"Kukira kau sudah menyerah," sindir Kiyoteru dan Yohio justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lagi-lagi, Kiyoteru tak paham dengan jalan pikiran anak didiknya itu.

"Aku batal menyerah, _Sensei_ ," jawab Yohio setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya. "Karena cuma pengecut yang menyerah ketika ada sedikit tantangan."

Kiyoteru menyeringai. "Baguslah!"

Telapak tangan Kiyoteru mengacak rambut Yohio. "Ternyata kata-kataku bisa mengubah pembohong sepertimu, eh, maksudnya masokis sepertimu."

"Eh?"

"Oliver-kun menceritakan semuanya padaku dan aku tidak perlu meragukanmu lagi sepertinya," Kiyoteru menjawab sambil mendahului muridnya itu. "Berhenti berbohong pada hati kecilmu dan jadilah dirimu sendiri!"

Langkah Yohio yang awalnya ingin mengejar punggung gurunya itu terhenti. Dia terhenyak. Dia memang belum terbiasa dengan kata-kata itu tapi dengan tegas dia menyahut, " _Ha'i_ , _Sensei_!"

Bersamaan dengan mekarnya bunga sakura saat musim semi, Yohio menekadkan diri untuk tidak menyerah lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Suatu hari saat Hio hendak berangkat kerja sambilan, Hio menemukan sebuah kotak di depan pintu rumahnya.

Tidak ada tulisan nama atau alamat pengirim tertulis di kotak dibungkus kertas berwarna emas itu.

Yohio mengguncang kotak itu, memastikan jika itu bukan bom atau semacamnya.

Yohio melirik kanan-kiri, memastikan jika tidak ada monster palak atau tetangga biang gosipnya yang melihatnya. Yohio merobek pembungkusnya dan membuka tutup kotaknya.

 **[Untuk : Kurozane Yohio**

 **Hai! Cukup sulit mencari alamatmu saat aku jauh-jauh begini tapi aku berhasil menemukannya dengan sedikit ancaman pada Oliver.**

 **Kau pernah berbohong untuk menutupi kebodohanku tentang kamus elektronik itu. Maka dari itu, aku menggantinya. Suka tidak suka kau harus menerimanya!**

 **Oh ya, kudengar kau diselamatkan Oliver. Ternyata kutipan itu salah, hahaha!**

 **Ah, satu lagi. Jangan pernah berbohong untuk hal yang tidak-tidak lagi!**

 **Akita, 15 Juni 20xx**

 **|Akita Nero|]**

Yohio tersenyum sambil mengambil kamus elektronik yang masih utuh dengan segel-segelnya.

Menatap langit biru musim panas yang cerah, untuk kesekian kalinya, Yohio menekadkan hatinya lagi dan lagi untuk tidak mudah menyerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **The End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N : Maafkan saya yang nggak bisa buat sad ending.]**


	5. Terakhir

**[4]**

 **Terakhir**

dari **Panda Dayo**  
(id: 5563457)

 **Y** an **H** e, **M** egpoid **G** umi, **Y** uu, **X** ing **C** hen

[ _Siapa yang menyangka, begini akhirnya._ ]

* * *

 **.**

Ini Prancis. Tepat pukul tujuh malam acara dimulai. Diawali dengan pidato singkat penyelenggara, dilanjutkan dengan sesi bincang-bincang bersama duta dari berbagai negara.

Suara langkah kaki menggema, menguasai ruang. Lalu disahut alunan musik klasik yang menyejukkan. Membuat terlena entitas di dalamnya.

Gelas kaca bersinggungan elegan, seakan menonjolkan strata.

Di pinggir gemerlap, tepat di sudut meja karamel sebelah kiri, seorang wanita Tiongkok asyik bercakap dengan seorang wanita Jepang.

"Kau tahu, seharusnya Senkaku tidak menjadikan ikatan antara Tiongkok dan Jepang putus begitu saja."

"Ya, aku sependapat."

Sepenggal dialog tentang Senkaku. Perebutan pulau yang ramai-ramai dibicarakan sejak usai perang dunia kedua. Hingga kini pun belum ada jalan keluar, apalagi Taiwan ikut-ikutan. Jika teritori ditetapkan dengan jarak, maka seharusnya Jepanglah yang berhak karena memiliki jarak terdekat dengan Senkaku. Namun Tiongkok dan Taiwan turut mengklaim, bukankah itu seperti menyulut perang di antara sesama ras mongoloid?

Persetan dengan semua itu. Kesampingkan hubungan petinggi antar negara yang kian memanas, Yan He dan Gumi baik-baik saja. Yan He bisa bahasa Jepang karena neneknya berasal dari sana. Mereka berteman sejak menggeluti dunia diplomat beberapa tahun lalu. Sering bertemu dalam acara formal kenegaraan. Dan hal ini pula yang membuatnya menemukan cinta pertamanya.

Hei, itu sudah lama sekali.

"Apa aku mengganggu, _Mademoiselle_?"

Yan He tidak jadi minum segelas _red wine_ yang tadi digenggamnya.

Dengan aksen canda, seorang pria menghampiri mereka dengan tuksedo hitamnya ―mempesona. Entahlah, hanya itu yang terlintas di otak Yan He beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Gumi terkekeh, "Jangan sok Prancis, Yuu."

Yuu, nama pria itu balas tertawa "Kau tahu, sayang? Bahasa Prancis keren sekali."

 _Ah, ya._

Yan He memilih menatap langit-langit, memandangi lampu megah di tengah ruangan.

"Sejak kapan kau disini, Yan He?" Yuu ganti melirik ke arahnya. Ada rasa kesal kala Yuu menyebut namanya.

" _Crétin_."

Yuu justru terbahak mendengar jawaban wanita Tiongkok itu.

Apalagi sekarang Yan He menjadi duta besar Tiongkok untuk Prancis. Kebetulan saja malam ini ia tidak sibuk apa-apa; atau memang pihak panitia yang mengatur skedul sedemikian rupa?

 _Entahlah._

Yan He pusing.

Yan He malas menatap kedua temannya yang kini menjadi sejoli dan telah menyiapkan pernikahan itu. Mengabaikan diri mengamati sepasang itu kini masuk ke lantai dansa bermotif garis.

Yuu tampan, dan Gumi juga cantik.

Jadi, kenapa Yan He harus gelisah? _Haha, lucu sekali._

Kemudian, Yan He membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan. Mengambil buah di kebun, bermain layangan, atau sekedar mampir ke kasino milik Xing Chen, tetangganya di Shanghai.

Atau, saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Yuu dan Gumi dalam sebuah jamuan makan malam di negara ini lima tahun lalu.

Awal bertemu biasa saja, hanya memandang serta tersenyum formal satu sama lain. Namun mereka semakin sering bertemu dalam urusan kenegaraan. Juga Yuu yang selalu membawa salah satu stafnya ―yang kini jadi kekasihnya.

Alunan musik masih berpadu lembut. Menghangatkan suasana. Gumi dan Yuu masih menari mesra di bawah penerangan romantis. Yan He memilih berhenti peduli.

 _Cinta pertama tidak pernah berhasil, bukan?_

Sekitar lima belas menit, musik berhenti. Lalu panitia mengumumkan setelah ini tarian Ratu dan Raja. Yuu dan Gumi kembali menghampirinya. Gumi duduk di sisi wanita Tiongkok itu sementara tangan Yuu terulur manis ke arahnya.

"Ayo, Yan He."

Wanita yang dipanggil sama sekali tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya. Melihat bagaimana tangan orang yang ia cinta seakan hendak meraihnya―

"Atau, kau tak tahu cara berdansa?"

― _dalam mimpi._

Yan He mendengus, tidak suka diremehkan. Maka ia menerima tantangan Yuu meski sukarela juga melakukannya. Dan berharap ini akan jadi kisah dongeng dimana sang pangeran menemukan cinta sejatinya.

Gumi tersenyum ke arah mereka dan meneriakkan "Semangat, kalian!"

Sungguh, mengapa Gumi bisa terlihat begitu santai? Jawabannya didapat ketika Gumi mengambil makanan. Oh, dia lapar rupanya. Dasar tukang makan.

Kini Yan He dan Yuu ada di lantai dansa. Berdiri berhadapan dan saling bertukar pandang. Yuu sedikit lebih tinggi―ralat, Yan He hanya menyamai daun telinganya. Cih, mengapa pertumbuhan laki-laki melampaui wanita, sih?

Yuu merangkul pinggangnya. Yan He yang hanya memakai _cheongsam_ putih merasa begitu aneh disini. Ketika semua mengenakan tuksedo dan gaun, ia sendiri tidak tampil anggun. Ya, lagipula ia duta. Harus mempromosikan negaranya walau dengan pakaian, bukan? Padahal agenda itu seharusnya tidak ada malam ini. Akh, sialan.

Tangan Yan He melingkar di leher Yuu, sedikit mendongak demi mendapat atensi dari pria itu.

"Jangan menggodaku, Yuu."

Bahkan tanpa sungkan menyebut nama kecilnya. Yuu semakin menipiskan jarak antara mereka ketika musik kembali diputar.

"Hanya malam ini kau boleh memanggilku begitu, Yan He."

Yan He bodoh. Ia sama sekali tak tahu cara berdansa. Tapi dengan Yuu ia bisa menyesuaikan langkah dan rima. Apa ini yang namanya keajaiban cinta?

Nyatanya pantofel Yuu terinjak _high heels_ nya, sering. Yuu sesekali meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak anggun sama sekali, Yan He." Bisiknya.

Sebenarnya, itu hanya pelampiasan.

Satu langkah ke kiri.

"Masa bodoh." Sinis wanita Tiongkok itu.

Satu langkah ke kanan.

Yan He tak mau membuang kesempatan yang mungkin hanya ada di dalam mimpinya selama ini. Sayang, ia sudah keduluan.

Yuu mengangkat satu tangan Yan He tinggi dan memutarnya. Yan He mengikuti. Lalu menautkan jari pada tangan lawannya.

"Hm, kau tahu, Yan He? Kupikir aku menyukaimu."

Tolong jangan bercanda disaat begini.

"Kapan?" Sudut bibir dinaikkan.

"Saat pertama bertemu, mungkin? Atau saat perundingan mengenai Senkaku?" Yuu tak begitu mengingat, tapi banyak pertemuan di antara mereka.

Yuu mengatakannya melalui sorot mata. Tidak ada keraguan dalam tiap ucapannya. Yan He tidak mau berharap, jadi ia hanya membalas jenaka,

"Lalu, menurutmu ... apakah aku juga menyukaimu?"

Yuu terdiam sebentar, meneruskan dansa bersama wanita berambut putih pendek itu. Menatap sepasang safir dengan seksama.

 _Entah kapan ia tenggelam di dalamnya._

Begitu sadar, ia tahu tak bisa melepaskan diri dari feromon seorang wanita Tiongkok. Tapi, ia sudah melamar Gumi waktu itu. Jadi mungkin ... sedikit menyesal?

Yuu juga tidak tahu.

Yan He menempelkan raga dengan Yuu di depannya, merangkul mesra pria yang ia suka.

Satu langkah ke kanan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Gerakan berputar, dan mereka melakukannya dengan baik. Mengambil beberapa langkah dengan apik. Sebelum jatuh dalam pelukan manis sebagai penutup.

"Aku juga."

Yuu terkejut, sesungguhnya. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum ke arah wanita yang didekapnya kini. Andai saja lebih awal mereka bertemu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kalau bisa, Yan He ingin seperti ini selamanya. Berada dalam dekapan pria yang menaklukkan hatinya.

Namun sayang semua berakhir saat musik berhenti. Mau tak mau ia harus melepas rangkulannya.

"Kau terlambat kalau begitu."

Ada nada tak rela disana.

Mereka memisah diri secara individu. Tak ada perintah atau permintaan. Semua terjadi begitu saja.

Mereka kembali melewati berpasang-pasang orang, menghampiri Gumi yang sudah menghabiskan banyak makanan. Tumpukan mangkok adalah saksi bisu kerakusan gadis bersurai hijau itu.

Benar. _Mau tak mau._

Yuu dan Yan He kembali beradu pandang di belakang Gumi yang kini tertidur dengan meletakkan kepala di atas meja.

" _Monsieur_."

" _Mademoiselle_."

Mereka tertawa pelan.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajarimu berdansa lebih baik, _Mademoiselle_."

"Seperti kata Gumi, kau jangan sok Prancis, _Monsieur_."

"Cepat cari jodoh."

"Ya, semoga."

Hening.

"Kalau mandarin, apa kau tahu?" Tantang Yan He. Yuu mengerut _glabella_ nya, kesal.

"Bahasa negaramu terlalu sulit, tapi coba saja."

 _Mengapa pria selalu bersikap sombong, eh?_

Yan He memikirkan kata yang tepat sebagai bahan tebakan.

" _Nǐ suàn shénme nánrén suàn shénme nánrén_."

"Apa itu artinya? Hei, tidakkah itu sulit? Kenapa tidak seperti _wo ai ni_ atau apa?" Yuu makin kesal ―karena tidak tahu artinya.

"Aku tidak memberimu bantuan."

"Pelit."

Yan He senang mengerjai pria itu, lalu tersenyum sebelum sebuah kalimat meluncur dari celah bibir mungilnya,

"…. _méi chà nǐ zài jìxù rèn fèn_."

Sekali lagi, Yuu mengumpat kesal. Sementara Yan He tersenyum penuh arti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― _Pria macam apa kau ini? Pria macam apa?―_

 ** _._**

― _Tidak apa-apa, kau cukup memainkan bagianmu. ―_

 ** _._**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

Keterangan :

Cheongsam : pakaian khas China untuk perempuan.

Bait pinyin : Jay Chou (Zhōujiélún) 周杰伦 - Suàn shénme nánrén 算什么男人

.

Terimakasih untuk aruunee yang mengusung tema baperan (?) buat antologi kali ini meski saya ga begitu yakin cerita ini bisa bikin baper. Thanks juga buat Lovenia Kristiani dan Iona Stella di fb untuk bahasa prancisnya. Juga semua author yang berpartisipasi kali ini, otsukaresama deshita :))


	6. Shattered

"Mungkin… Dengan ini semua akan berakhir…. Tidak akan ada yang membutuhkanku —apalagi merindukanku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tou-san, kaa-san._ Tidak apa-apa 'kan bila aku akan menyusul kalian… Tunggu aku. Aku akan menyusul kalian"

PRANG!

SRAT!

Tak lama setelah berlian itu pecah, cairan merah kental menyembur keluar. Pecahnya berlian itu seakan menandakan pecahnya jiwa gadis muda itu.

 **.**

* * *

 **[5]**

 **Shattered**

dari **Hikari Kengo**  
(id: 4602932)

 **A** oki **L** apis

* * *

 **.**

Dulu, kehidupannya berjalan dengan tenang dan damai. Dulu, dia mempunyai keluarga yang amat menyayanginya. Namun semua itu hanya masa lalu.

Ya. Masa lalu.

Dan masa lalu yang indah itu harus runtuh. Runtuh seiring dengan tumpukan dan bahan bangunan yang roboh menimpa mereka. Namun dia sangat beruntung karena dapat selamat dari peristiwa maut tersebut.

Lalu raungan tangis pun pecah setelah ia mengetahui kalau orang tuanya tidak selamat.

.

* * *

.

Tiga hari kemudian, gadis kecil berambut senada _lapis lazuli_ tersebut berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang sudah kelihatan berumur itu. Ya, mulai hari ini tempat itulah yang akan ia sebut 'rumah' –sebuah panti asuhan yang mau menerima dan merawatnya.

"Nah, Aoki- _chan_. Ini adalah kamarmu sekarang," kata sang pemilik panti tersebut. Gadis berambut biru itupun melihat ke sekelilingnya. Sebuah kamar kecil namun muat untuk dua orang dengan satu ranjang bertingkat dua di sisi kirinya.

"Oh ya, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan di sini sendiri? Soalnya kita di sini belum ada anak perempuan lagi selain kau," lanjut sang pemilik sambil tersenyum ramah. Aoki pun langsung menggeleng –maklum, dia bukanlah tipe orang yang ingin merepotkan orang lain. Meskipun dia baru berumur 5 tahun, dia sudah bisa melakukan hal-hal dasar di rumahnya dulu.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," jawab Aoki sambil tersenyum manis. Harus dia akui kalau itu bukan senyuman termanisnya, karena ia masih dirundung perasaan sedih. Tapi ia harus menatap masa depan yang lebih baik kelak. Ya, dia tahu kalau kedua orang tuanya mengawasi dari atas sana.

.

* * *

.

Sudah sepuluh tahun semenjak kejadian tragis tersebut. Aoki tumbuh sebagai gadis yang manis —walaupun tubuhnya jauh lebih mungil dibanding gadis seusianya. Walau begitu, dia kurang bisa berbaur dengan teman sebayanya. Gadis itu lebih senang sendiri.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian naas yang menimpa keluarganya.

Dia masih takut merasa kehilangan.

Dengan sebab itu pula dia jarang terlihat panti asuhan yang merawatnya sepuluh tahun terakhir —paling hanya untuk istirahat dari kesehariannya. Takut kalau panti asuhan itu lenyap dalam sekejap —seperti kedua orangtuanya.

Suatu hari, saat matahari telah berganti menjadi bulan, takdir membawanya ke sebuah kenyataan pahit.

Dia tidak sengaja melihat pembunuhan sadis di dalam salah satu gudang rongsokan di depan jalan sepi yang biasa ia lewati saat pulang.

Darah mengucur dari kening orang itu. Dan sang pembunuh masih mengarahkan pistol ke arah sang korban, lalu….

PSYU! PSYU! PSYU!

Aoki tidak tahu apakah itu suara pistol atau bukan, yang jelas orang yang memegang pistol tadi menembaki lagi mayat korban yang sudah meregang nyawa tersebut. Gadis itu tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi dan langsung merogoh telepon genggamnya, hendak menelepon polisi. Tapi ia terhenti ketika merasakan dinginnya besi menempel di bagian belakang kepalanya.

"T-tolong, aku hanya kebetulan lewat! Jangan tembak aku!" Kata Aoki memohon, kini ia menyesal telah mengambil telepon genggam tersebut. Orang bertopeng dan berjas rapi yang menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Aoki itupun membalikkan badan Aoki dengan kasar lalu mengarahkan moncong senjatanya tepat ke depan kepalanya. Orang itu pun bersiap menarik pelatuk itu, Aoki menutup mata –pasrah akan nasib. Dan….

KLIK! KLIK KLIK!

"Macet?! Sialan!" teriak orang itu sambil memukul bagian atas pistolnya. Aoki refleks langsung berlari menerobos orang tersebut, tapi orang itu lebih cepat dan memukulkan bagian belakang pistolnya ke leher Aoki —mengirimnya ke alam bawah sadarnya.

WOOF WOOF!

"Cih, patroli?! Ayo kabur!" teriak orang bertopeng itu kepada rekannya dan langsung kabur meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Satu hari setelah kejadian itu, semua kembali seperti biasa bagi Aoki. Tapi ada sesuatu yang kerap mengganggunya.

Suara-suara itu… Teriakan yang sepertinya berasal dari neraka itu sendiri…. Seperti berusaha memecah-belah batin Aoki. Terkadang dia meratapi sendiri suara-suara itu —bahkan ia mulai tak jarang tiba-tiba menangis di depan umum. Batinnya serasa tercabik-cabik. Ia takut. Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kutangisi? Dia kerap berpikir seperti itu saat menangis sendiri. Lalu dia mulai kerap mendapatkan mimpi buruk tentang apa yang sudah ia alami selama ini.

Sampai akhirnya, ia terbangun di tengah malam. Nafasnya berderu kencang. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan bermimpi tentang iblis yang datang dan menariknya ke neraka. Dia sudah cukup dengan semua ini! Batinnya terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi semua ini!

Dia mengambil sebuah silet dari dalam laci mejanya, dan perlahan membuka bungkus silet tersebut.

"Mungkin … dengan ini semua akan berakhir … tidak akan ada yang membutuhkanku —apalagi merindukanku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Tou-san, kaa-san._ Tidak apa-apa 'kan bila aku akan menyusul kalian… Tunggu aku. Aku akan menyusul kalian"

PRANG!

SRAT!

Tak lama setelah berlian di kepalanya itu pecah, cairan merah kental menyembur keluar. Pecahnya berlian itu seakan menandakan pecahnya jiwa gadis muda itu. Di antara pecahan berlian tersebut, terlihat sebuah _chip_ kecil. Tidak ada yang tahu apa isi dan fungsi _chip_ tersebut.

 **.**

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Yoo, Kengo kembali setelah sekian lama hiatus! Yah, mungkin ini** _ **nggak**_ **apik-apik amat, tapi semoga kalian menikmatinya!**

 _ **Constructive critics are welcome! (Especially I'm just begin writing again)**_


	7. Sang Penunggu

**[6]**

 **Sang penunggu**

dari **Akanemori**  
(id: 4479325)

 **K** agamine **L** en, **K** agamine **R** in, **M** egurine **L** uki, **A** kita **N** eru

* * *

 **.**

Len mengerang frustasi. Ia meletakan kuas bersih itu dengan sedikit kasar. Ide, inspirasi, ia memerlukan itu sekarang. Hari ini—tepatnya malam ini, Rin—orang yang paling ia kasihi akan pulang dari Inggris, masing-masing dari mereka berjanji akan saling bertukar hadiah saat mereka bertatap muka nanti. Dan bodohnya Len baru mengingat janji kecil itu kemarin sore.

Hari yang semakin sore membuat Len semakin gelisah. Bukan, bukan ia tidak ingin Rin pulang—justru ia rela mengurung dirinya di rumah demi membuat kejutan spesial untuk Rin. Bukan juga karena ia tidak memiliki apapun untuk diberikan, justru dia punya banyak. Tapi, kali ini saja, ia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang lebih dari kata 'spesial'.

Dering ponselnya menyadarkan Len dari hanyutan pemikirannya. Nama Luki tertera di layarnya, Len membuka ponselnya dengan kasar.

"Ap—"

"Len! Pesawat yang ditumpangi Rin terjatuh!"

—Ini bohong, kan?

 **.**

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Pertama**

Len menatap datar Neru—sahabat Rin—yang tidak bisa berhenti menangis, berharap Rin termasuk dari deretan korban selamat. Berbagai macam doa permohonan tiada berhenti keluar dari wanita berambut madu panjang tersebut.

Luki sedari tadi memohon pada petugas penyelamat agar segera menemukan Rin—"Kumohon pak, akan ku bayar seberapa pun asal temukan adikku," membuang harga dirinya, dan membuat tangisan Neru makin menjadi-jadi.

Len tidak menangis, ia yakin Rin akan baik-baik saja—

—Karena mereka sudah berjanji, banyak sekali janji bisu yang mereka lontarkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Kedua**

Len menatap ke arah lautan, samudera terlihat tampak ganas hari ini, kilat-kilatan beserta suara petir menjerit di telinga, seakan dapat memangsa siapa saja yang di depannya. Beberapa korban selamat sudah ditemukan oleh tim penyelamat, tetapi Len tidak menemukan nama Rin disana.

—Nihil. Bahkan ia tidak menemukan marga 'Kagamine'.

Len merentangkan tangannya menatap ke arah samudra ganas, ia percaya bahwa Rin masih hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **K** **etiga**

Sebuah goncangan membangunkan Len. Len baru sadar sepenuhnya saat sebuah pukulan bertemu dengan rahangnya, sakit.

"Apa kau bodoh! Pertama Rin, kemudian kamu mau menghilangkan nyawamu, Apa kau sudah gila?!"

Yang barusan memukul dan membentaknya adalah Luki, Len cepat menyadari itu. Jika bukan Len yang paling terpukul atas kecelakaan pesawat Rin, maka Luki lah orangnya. Len sudah dianggap Luki sebagai adiknya—setelah Rin. Bahkan, Luki lah yang pertama menyadari perasaan Len terhadap adiknya.

"Sudahlah Luki, Len juga baik-baik saja,"

Kali ini Neru yang berbicara. Luki menghembuskan nafas, "Maafkan aku, Len, tadi aku... Benar-benar khawatir,"

Len mengangguk. Ia sadar diri. Ia tidak boleh mati sebelum bertatapan dengan Rin.

" _Janji ya, Len."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **K** **eempat**

Berbagai bentuk karangan bunga membanjiri rumah Rin, satu persatu korban selamat pun dapat ditemukan—tentu saja Rin tidak ada disana. Neru sudah berhenti menangis dan dengan berat hati meninggalkan Luki dan Len—satu-satunya orang yang percaya Rin masih hidup.

Len menatap Luki dengan tatapan kosong, katakan apa yang harus Len lakukan, Luki.

"Len, sudahlah, jangan seperti ini. Rin su—"

Len menutup telinganya rapat. Jangan mengatakan hal itu, apapun asal jangan itu.

"Luki, aku—" Len menatap wajah khawatir milik Luki "—a-aku mau ke kamar Rin, tolong biarkan aku sendiri,"

Len merasa akan gila.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong warna iris mata Luki sama dengan milik Rin.

Len jadi tidak berani menatapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **K** **elima**

Sudah lima hari setelah berita Rin menghilang dan sehari Len berada di kamar beraroma jeruk milik Rin.

Kapan terakhir ia memasuki kamar ini? Kalau tidak salah saat kerja kelompok semasa SMP dulu,

" _Len, jangan ke kamarku lagi!_ _K_ _ita sudah dewasa, bo_ — _ah, tidak, kau selalu bersikap bocah, Len."_

Len mengingat jelas saat ia menjambak rambut Rin karena telah memanggil dirinya bocah—dan itu merupakan awal mulanya perang jambak-jambakan terbesar di dunia. Len tertawa kecil mengingatnya.

Len menatap ke arah jendela, sepertinya orang-orang sudah mulai berhenti berdatangan. Rin pernah bilang bahwa terakhir orang-orang berdatangan ke rumahnya saat orang tua Rin ditemukan tidak bernyawa—serupa, tapi ironisnya mereka juga hilang saat pulang dari Inggris.

Nafas Len tercekat, kenapa. Kenapa harus Rin—selalu—kenapa ia selalu mengingat Rin. Cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Dasar cengeng.

Rin, aku ingin bertemu dengamu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Keenam**

Beberapa dari tim penyelamat pamit. Tidak sedikit dari mereka menepuk pundak Len seakan mengatakan 'Sabarlah', 'Terima kenyataan', atau 'Biarkan gadis itu beristirahat dengan tenang'.

Pundak Len terasa hancur, kepercayaannya mulai berbalik arah. "Sudahlah Len, jangan terpengaruh oleh mereka, mari kita cari Rin bersama—Len?"

Len teringat sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **K** **etujuh**

Len mengacak meja belajarnya, mencari sebuah buku—bukan—semacam jurnal yang sudah ia buat selama menunggu kepulangan Rin—ngomong-ngomong hampir seminggu ini ia tidak menyentuh kamarnya sendiri, ia lebih cenderung menginap di rumah Rin.

Len membuka-buka lembaran buku itu, mengecek keterawatan isi di dalamnya. Lembar pertama berisi surat cinta dari Len saat SMA dulu—klasik. Lembar kedua berisi cita-cita mereka masing-masing, terlalu kekanakan memang—dan Rin menulis bahwa cita-citanya adalah menjadi pengantin, Len menghela nafas. Lembar ketiga—sampai seterusnya—berupa lukisan dan puisi buatan Len untuk Rin, tentu saja, itu kan hadiah buat Rin.

Syukurlah masih tidak berubah.

Len menatap buku itu dan membungkusnya dengan plastik. Jika ia tidak bisa menunggu Rin, maka ia akan mendatangi Rin.

Len meneguk ludah, lalu berjalan ke pantai dengan kepala tertunduk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **K** **edelapan**

Seorang gadis bertubuh pucat hanya dapat memandangi lautan dengan tatapan kosong, ia terlihat tidak memiliki semangat hidup lagi. Air mata sudah tidak dapat keluar dari iris birunya lagi, sebagian rambut madu menutupi pandangannya menuju lautan.

Neru memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat, sesekali ia menangis getir, merasakan perasaan gadis yang ia peluk. Luki sendiri tengah berdebat dengan tim SAR, meminta agar tidak putus asa mencari seorang pemuda.

Gadis itu memeluk sebuah buku dengan erat. Buku yang terbungkus plastik, satu-satunya benda yang ditemukan oleh tim penyelamat.

 _Len, aku sudah pulang. Kamu dimana?_ _A_ _ku ingin bertemu denganmu, Len._


	8. Sleep

**[7]**

 **Sleep**

dari **ChocoWhiteMuffin**  
(id: 4793638)

 **S** hion **K** aito & **S** akine **M** eito

* * *

 **.**

Bau obat obatan menyeruak ke rongga hidung ketika kita masuk ke ruangan itu. Putih mendominasi warna dari ruangan tersebut. Di sana, di tempat tidur terbaring seorang laki- laki. Ia meringkuk nyaman layaknya tertidur pulas. Dadanya kembang kempis seraya pasokan udara keluar masuk dari sistem pernapasannya.

Di sampingnya terdapat lelaki berjas putih sedang melipat kertas origami. Entah origami ke berapa yang ia lipat sekarang. Ia terus melakukannya tanpa henti, melipatnya dengan rapi hingga membentuk bangau. Dentingan jarum jam masih menemaninya kala itu. Laki-laki yang sedang melipat bangau itu tetap duduk tenang di kursinya tanpa peduli apa pun. Namanya Shion Kaito. Seorang psikolog yang sudah bekerja sekitar 8 tahun. Ahli psikologis lulusan terbaik.

Kaito menatap teduh laki-laki berambut coklat di sampingnya. Menggenggam tangan mungil yang kurus itu. Memandangi setiap hal pada lelaki itu. Mulai dari surai eboni selembut sutra, hidung mungil, dan juga bibir _peach_ tipisnya hingga bagaimana cara si pemuda itu bernapas.

Berapa kali pun Kaito mencoba membangunkannya. Ia tak kan bangun. Tidak, ia tak mati. Sama sekali tidak mati.

Ia masih bernapas dengan tenang. Meringkuk di tempat tidur layaknya bayi yang sedang tidur.

Bertahun-tahun ia menunggu dengan tenang, laki-laki itu, Meito masih meringkuk dengan nyaman di selimut tebalnya.

Berapa dekade sudah ia lewatkan? Tidak, Kaito sama sekali tidak ingat. Yang ia ingat adalah ia menunggunya, menunggu Meito sampai membuka kelopak matanya. Sampai mata secoklat batang kayu rindang memperlihatkan nyawanya lagi.

Yang Kaito lakukan hanyalah menunggu sampai Meito terbangun. Bangun dari mimpinya. Bangun dari segala hal yang telah ia tinggalkan.

Kaito kembali mengusapkan tangannya dengan lembut ke surai coklat Meito.

"Hei, Meito … berapa kali aku harus memanggilmu. Berapa kali kau membuatku menyesal. Berapa kali kau membuatku menderita setiap kugenggam tangan mungilmu. Berapa kali aku harus menciumimu. Jangan, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..."

Kaito masih menggenggam erat tangannya, menciumi punggung tangan Meito dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Hingga air mata menetes dari sudut pipi Meito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"It's too hard to say goodbye.…"_

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hope you enjoy the story :)**


	9. 25 21 13 1

**[8]**

 **25\. 21. 13. 1**

dari **SarahAmalia**  
(id: 5732935)

 **V** Y2 **Y** uuma, **M** egpoid **G** umiya, **H** ibiki **L** ui

* * *

 **.**

Hari itu, 10 November. Yuuma mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat, saat itu pertama kalinya aku melihat senyuman sahabatku yang biasa bersikap dingin tersebut. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu senang hari ini. Bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia banyak berbicara.

"Hee? Jadi kau punya adik?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku saat Yuuma menceritakan sosok yang akan kami temui. Sosok yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia begitu senang hari ini.

"Iya." Dia mengangguk sambil tetap memandang lurus ke depan. "Lebih tepatnya adik sepupu .…"

"Ooh .…" Aku sedikit tersenyum mendengarnya.

Senyuman itu masih setia terukir di wajahnya yang mulai menghangat. Sebagai seorang sahabat aku pun turut merasa senang. Mungkin adik sepupunya tersebut yang ia maksud sebagai 'motivasinya untuk belajar'. Aku juga tidak tahu apa maksudnya dan setelah bertemu dengan orang yang dia maksud aku pun mengerti.

"Apa sekolah menyenangkan?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Di sana juga ada perpustakaan yang memiliki banyak sekali buku tentang dunia."

Aku tertawa kecil saat melihat cara bicara Yuuma yang tidak biasa. Ia bercerita pada adiknya dengan gestur tubuh yang aneh.

"Bagaimana dengan kakak Gumiya?" Anak itu menoleh padaku sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Eh? Aku?" Aku mendapati diriku menunjuk wajah sendiri, sedikit terkejut saat ia berbicara padaku. Padahal sejak tadi ia sibuk mengobrol dengan Yuuma.

Anak itu mengangguk, membuatku tanpa sadar kembali mengulum senyum lalu menjawab, "Yah … setidaknya kehidupanku lebih baik dibanding Yuuma. Aku ini terkenal lho!"

"Pembohong." Yuuma memukul lenganku dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat. Dan percakapan antara kakak beradik itu kembali berlangsung.

Hibiki Lui, adik sepupu Yuuma. Ia baru saja pulang dari Tokyo, menjalani perawatan. Sejak kecil ia hanya bisa terbaring di atas kasur tanpa tahu seperti apa dunia luar. Untuk alasan itu Yuuma belajar dengan tekun, bukan hanya karena ia ingin menjadi dokter namun juga karena ia ingin berbagi ilmu pada Lui yang tak pernah sekolah.

Diabanding Yuuma, Lui tampak lebih antusias untuk belajar dan mengetahui seperti apa dunia luar yang sering ia lihat di layar televisi. Kadang-kadang, Yuuma membawa kamera ke rumah sakit, memutar beberapa rekaman yang memperlihatkan betapa indahnya Okinawa dan beberapa rekaman konyol yang dilakukan oleh teman-teman sekelasku.

Setiap hari aku dan Yuuma tak pernah absen mengunjungi rumah sakit untuk bertemu Lui. Dan Lui juga tak pernah absen untuk menyambut kami dengan serentetan pertanyaan seputar ilmu pengetahuan. Aku kagum pada kegigihan Lui yang meskipun tak sanggup untuk berdiri ia tetap tekun belajar melalui perantara kakaknya.

"Taaraaaa!"

"Waaah …! Terima kasih banyak kak Gumiya!"

Aku mengangguk tatkala tangan Lui meraih buku sejarah dunia dengan antusias. Yuuma juga merogoh sesuatu dari tasnya yang sudah kuketahui berisi komik yang diisi dengan pengetahuan tentang biologi dan matematika.

Lui menerima kedua hadiah itu dengan sama antusiasnya. Dan ia membaca buku-buku tersebut sambil sesekali bertanya pada kami saat ada sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti. Atau melontarkan tebak-tebakan seputar biologi pada kami seakan ingin mengetes sampai mana kemampuan kami

Beberapa kali aku terkagok-kagok menjawabnya karena ada beberapa materi yang aku lupakan sejak duduk di kelas dua SMA. Sedangkan di sebelahku Yuuma menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Bahkan mereka saling melempar pertanyaan seperti pembawa acara quiz yang biasa aku tonton di salah satu channel televisi.

Hingga jam besuk habis pun aku masih tetap melihat Lui yang memeluk ketiga bukunya dengan sayang. Sejak saat itu, aku yang biasanya agak malas saat belajar menjadi termotivasi sama seperti Yuuma. Aku tak ingin kalah oleh Yuuma dalam _quiz_ berikutnya. Bahkan teman-temanku menjadi sedikit heran melihat perubahan sikapku yang signifikan.

"Dua buah benda bermuatan listrik masing-masing muatannya adalah 10C dan 30C, pada jarak 6 meter. Besar gaya yang terjadi adalah…"

"Mudah! Itu kan pelajaran anak kelas 3 SMP!" aku menjentikkan jari, memamerkan cengiran khasku padanya. "Jawabannya adalah 75x109N (75x10 pangkat 9 Newton)!" seruku dengan semangat berapi-api, disambut dengan anggukan Lui yang tampak senang.

"Hoo … memang bagaimana cara penyelesaiannya senior?" Yuuma memandangku (sok) kagum.

"Tinggal pakai hukum Coulumb kok …." Aku menjawabnya dengan tatapan merendahkan, bangga karena bisa menjawab dengan benar.

"Kak Gumiya memang hebat‼" Lui bertepuk tangan dengan senyuman lebar. "Baiklah … pertanyaan berikutnya‼"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Suasana kelas ramai seperti biasanya ketika bel istirahat telah berdering. Aku membuka buku biologi, mempelajari kembali pelajaranku saat masih SMP untuk menghadapi _quiz_ berikutnya dari Lui. Memikirkan hal itu aku tertawa ringan, rasanya seperti akan menghadapi ujian sekolah saja.

"Iya! Mulai tahun depan adikku akan duduk di kelas 3 SMP!"

"Oh … adikmu yang laki-laki itu kan?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Mendengar percakapan anak-anak perempuan di kelasku aku jadi sedikit kepikiran. Lui itu… seharusnya saat ini kelas berapa ya? Kalau kulihat dari tubuhnya yang mungill dan wajahnya yang mirip seperti anak kecil seharusnya ia masih kelas 2 SMP. Tapi kalau dia dapat dengan mudah mengerti pelajaran yang berada satu tingkat di atasnya itu berarti dia jenius dong?

"Lui?" Aku mengangguk saat Yuuma mengulangi nama Lui. "Memangnya kenapa dia?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya-tanya. Saat ini dia seharusnya sudah kelas berapa …."

"Ooh .…"

Yuuma berjalan ke arah _drink machine_ dan membeli sebuah kopi kalengan. Aku mengikutinya namun memilih minuman yang berbeda.

"Kelas berapa ya .…" Yuuma membuka kopinya lalu meminumnya. "Kalau tidak salah tahun ini dia berumur lima belas tahun."

"Berarti satu tingkat di bawah kita dong?"

"Iya ..."

Aku manggut-manggut, namun aku segera menggeleng. "Berarti aku salah dong?! Harusnya aku belikan dia buku anak kelas 1 SMA, bukannya anak SMP‼"

Yuuma tertawa lalu menepuk bahuku ringan. "Nggak apa-apa, lagi pula jam belajar dia kan tidak normal seperti kita."

Mendapati tawa Yuuma yang seperti itu membuatku merasa sedikit terkejut. Sepertinya ia menjadi sedikit terbawa kebiasaannya saat bertemu Lui. Baguslah … kurasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

3 Desember, sudah hampir satu minggu aku tidak melihat Yuuma di mana-mana. Dan sudah tiga hari pula aku tidak menjenguk Lui karena kudengar ia harus beristirahat total akibat kondisinya yang menurun sejak empat hari lalu. Entah mengapa aku merasa sepi menjalani semuanya. Tak ada Yuuma rasanya aneh.

Aku sudah beberapa kali pergi ke rumahnya, namun tak ada orang sama sekali di sana dan aku selalu pulang tanpa mengetahui apapun.

"Nggak ada yang tahu dia kemana. Nomornya juga tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Terima kasih .…"

Aku menghela napas. Sudah lima belas hari tak ada kabar dari Yuuma, itu artinya sudah dua minggu ia alfa dari sekolah. Orang-orang yang kupikir cukup dekat dengan Yuuma —selain diriku tentu saja—selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. _Tidak tahu .…_

"Sebenarnya kemana sih anak itu?!"

Mendengar omelanku Lui tertawa pelan. Tawanya tak lagi sama seperti saat terakhir kali aku menjenguknya.

"Mungkin kak Yuuma sedang ada masalah .…" katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku baru yang kubeli sebagai hadiah pertama karena dapat bertemu dengannya lagi. "Dia kan orangnya begitu. Sok sibuk."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar sindiran Lui. "Mungkin tak lama lagi dia akan pulang."

Benar saja, tiga hari kemudian Yuuma kembali masuk dengan aura yang sedikit lebih suram. Bahkan dia hanya tersenyum tipis saat aku menanyakan keadaannya. Teman-teman juga menjauhinya entah karena alasan apa. Tak hanya itu, bahkan guru-guru seakan enggan untuk berbicara dengannya lagi.

Aku tidak mengerti sekaligus tidak percaya. Yuuma sendiri hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia bahkan berhenti megunjungi Lui. Jelas saja aku heran, namun sayangnya tiap kali aku bertanya ada apa Yuuma selalu menggeleng dengan disertai senyum tipis.

"Masa sih?" Lui menurunkan bukunya, menatapku dengan wajah herannya yang lucu.

"Iya," aku menggangguk, "dia itu jadi berubah 180 derajat!"

Meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, Lui bergumam,"Kenapa ya… kak Yuuma nggak biasanya begini."

"Apa dia ada masalah keluarga?"

Lui menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaanku. "Setahuku tidak ada masalah," katanya. "Bagaimana dengannya di sekolah?"

"Semuanya jadi takut," kataku sambil menghela napas. "Soalnya aura dia suram banget, seakan-akan dia bisa saja membunuh siapapun kapan saja."

"Oh .…"

Hari-hari berikutnya masih saja sama seperti sebelumnya. Yuuma semakin menjauh dari yang lainnya, termaksud diriku yang notabene adalah sahabatnya. Dia benar-benar berubah. Padahal, meskipun sebelum Lui pulang ke Okinawa, Yuuma tak pernah bersikap demikian — sedingin apapun dia pada teman-temannya.

Tapi kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Dia yang biasanya duduk di bangku kedua dari depan kini pindah ke bangku paling pojok belakang, tempat yang penerangannya paling minim. Dia juga sering kali melamun dan terkadang berbicara sendiri dengan bisikan pelan. Wajar saja yang lain jadi takut padanya.

"Sudah tiga minggu kau tidak menjenguk Lui!" Aku melipat kedua tanganku, berbicara padanya dengan nada marah yang dibuat-buat. "Hari ini kau harus menjenguknya! Kau kan saudaranya yang paling dekat! Lui menunggumu tahu, dia khawatir."

Yuuma menatapku tanpa mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Baru kusadari rambutnya yang semakin memanjang, benar-benar bukan tipikal Yuuma yang biasa rapi. Tatapannya kosong, seperti hantu. Dan itu membuat tubuhku bergidik. Namun aku melihat kepalanya mengangguk pelan dan dia pergi tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Yuuma kembali menjenguk Lui semenjak aku memarahinya. Tapi ia lebih sering terdiam, hanya sesekali ia menimpali percakapan kami. Itu pun hanya sekedar kata 'iya' ataupun 'tidak'. Seterusnya ia hanya melamun.

"Kakak?" Lui memanggil, menggenggam tangan Yuuma dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Ada apa?"

Yuuma diam, ia hanya menatap Lui dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Lalu tersenyum sedih dan menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Tidak." Yuuma melepas genggaman tangan Lui lalu berdiri sambil meraih tas sekolahnya. "Aku harus segera pulang."

Aku dan Lui berpandangan. Belum sempat Lui mengatakan apapun Yuuma sudah pergi lebih dulu, keluar dari ruangan dengan langkah lesu.

Keesokan harinya Yuuma datang ke sekolah dengan beberapa lebam di tangan dan wajahnya, seperti habis berkelahi. Aku tak berani mendekatinya karena saat itu ia seperti tengah marah besar. Jadi aku hanya memerhatikannya masuk dan menaruh tasnya lalu duduk dan melamun.

"Ayah butuh bantuanku hari ini, kau saja yang menemui Lui. Sampaikan salamku."

"Tidak bisa. Ibu membutuhkanku."

"Maaf, kalau aku tak segera pulang ayah bisa marah."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan berkata 'tidak apa-apa' setiap harinya ketika ia memberikan berbagai macam alasan tiap kali aku mengajaknya pergi. Entah itu menjenguk Lui ataupun sekedar refreshing. Aku menghela napas, kurebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur. Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit seperti biasanya.

Sambil menatap langit-langit aku memikirkan keadaan Yuuma. Ia makin sering bersikap aneh. Tiap kali berbicara pandangannya tak pernah fokus dan ia juga jadi lebih mudah panik dibanding biasanya. Ada apa ya …?

Ping.

Aku segera meraih ponselku ketika mendengar bunyi dari benda kotak itu. Sebuah pesan dari nomor yang tak kukenal terbuka.

 _ **Rm hk skarg tlon g . – ma**_

Aku mengerutkan kening bingung. Pesan tidak jelas itu kutatap sambil mencoba memahami artinya. Tak ada nama pengirim, hanya ada tanda garis dan kata _ma_ yang kuyakini seharusnya merupakan nama sang pengirim. Mungkinkah orang itu menuliskan pesan ini dengan terburu-buru? Tapi kenapa?

"Ah, sudahlah. Iseng mungkin." Aku mematikan ponsel lalu berguling menghadap ke arah pintu kamarku dan mulai tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Keesokannya aku hanya dapat terdiam diguyur hujan. Kepalaku menunduk karena telah mengetahui kebenarannya. Sirene mobil polisi terdengar semakin menjauh. Aku menatap sebuah rumah yang adalah rumah sahabatku, Yuuma. Tak ada orang lagi di rumah ini, semuanya sudah pergi.

Aku baru tahu, ternyata akhir-akhir ini terjadi pertikaian di dalam keluarganya. Kedua orang tua Yuuma menjadi sering bertengkar. Alasannya adalah karena ayah Yuuma yang ketahuan sering kali mabuk-mabukkan dan juga berjudi. Pertengkaran itu semakin memanas tatkala ibu Yuuma tahu suaminya menjadikan dirinya dan juga anaknya sebagai bahan taruhan. Keduanya saling berteriak, saling mencaci, bahkan ayahnya kerap kali melakukan tindak kekerasan.

Berdasarkan kabar yang kudengar. Yuuma selalu berusaha melerai mereka, namun sayangnya justru ia yang terkena pukulan ayahnya. _Jadi itu sebabnya ia seringkali datang ke sekolah dengan tubuh penuh luka .…_ pikirku kala itu.

Meremas setangkai bunga melati di tanganku, aku menunduk.

Seandainya aku menyadarinya lebih cepat. Seandainya aku tidak membiarkan dia pulang saat itu. Seandainya aku dapat menangkap pesan aneh yang datang padaku hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Yuuma tidak perlu mati.**_

 _ **.**_

 _[Korban ditemukan tewas di kamarnya. Diduga bunuh diri akibat depresi tentang keadaan keluarganya. Korban menggantung dirinya sendiri dan meninggalkan pesan ini.]_

.

.

.

.

.

Lui menangis sambil memelukku setelah aku mengabarkan semuanya. Suaranya yang lemah memanggil nama Yuuma. Yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanya membalas pelukannya, mengusap punggungnya untuk membuatnya tenang. Dan memandang langit-langit rumah sakit dengan pandangan kosong.

Aku masih tak percaya hingga saat ini. Aku tak percaya saat melewati rumahnya yang telah diberi garis polisi. Aku masih tak percaya saat mendengar kabar tewasnya Yuuma dari para tetangga. Aku masih tak percaya saat berlari secepat mungkin untuk mengantar kepergiannya.

Apa benar itu Yuuma? Apa benar seseorang yang telah menutup matanya di dalam peti itu adalah Yuuma? Sahabatku, teman terbaikku. Yuuma, benarkah dia yang telah meninggalkan kami?

Berkali-kali aku mempertanyakan hal itu meski aku tahu jawaban yang aku dapat akan sangat mengecewakan. Tetapi, aku hanya … masih tidak bisa menerimanya.

Teman-teman di sekolah juga berduka, para guru menyayangkan kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba sebagai murid berprestasi. Teman segengnya menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya — sama seperti diriku sebelumnya.

Aku menghela napas, bayangan tentang hari-hari yang kuhabiskan bersama Yuuma muncul dalam benakku. Di atap sekolah, aku menatap sehelai kertas putih yang telah kuremas hingga tak berbentuk. Surat terakhir Yuuma. Untuk kedua orang tuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kuharap Ayah dan Ibu bahagia —Yuuma**_


	10. Sampai Jumpa

Terinspirasi dari syair yang kubuat bersama chairmate saat dikasih tugas syair. Kita berdua langsung target bikin syair paling baper sekelas. Semoga kerasa bapernya :3

* * *

 **[9]**

 **Sampai Jumpa**

dari **Sae Kiyomi  
** (id: 5393797)

 **Y** uezheng **L** ing, **Y** uezheng **L** ongya

* * *

 **.**

"Kakak! Kakak!"

Suaramu memecahkan keheningan di gedung putih besar ini. Dengan berat hati, aku membuka kelopak mataku yang terasa diganjal batu.

Begitu mataku menangkap cahaya, aku mendapati wajahmu yang begitu bersinar dan berbinar-binar. Aku mendorong tanganku ke belakang, berusaha duduk di atas kasur.

"Apa?" ucapku malas. Sungguh, rasanya tubuhku tidak mau berkompromi kali ini. Seolah tidak memedulikan nada bicaraku yang tertekan, kamu terus bicara secara berapi-api.

"Kakak! Lihat deh! Aku dapat surat dari pemerintah!" katamu menunjukkan surat di tanganmu.

"Oh ya? Kamu menang apa? Nobel?" kataku tertawa, menyindirnya.

"Kakak tahu apa! Aku diutus ikut pelatihan angkatan perang!" ucapmu berbinar-binar.

Mataku menyala. A-aku tidak percaya atas pendengaranku. Ucapanmu dan wajahmu benar-benar membuatku meragukan indra pendengaranku. Namun setelah membaca tulisan di surat tertulis indah ditambah cap pemerintah, kali ini aku ikut meragukan indra penglihatanku.

"Kamu serius?" Aku berusaha berbicara dengan biasa, tapi entah kenapa, bibirku bergetar.

"Iya! Masa bohong sih? Kakak bisa lihat sendiri, kan?"

Ya, aku kesal. "Kenapa kamu tidak bicara dulu denganku, hah!?"

"Bicara apa? Aku tidak perlu membicarakannya dengan kakak!"

"Apa!? Tidak perlu membicarakannya denganku!? Kamu malah seenaknya memutuskan keputusan gegabah seperti itu, begitu!? Bila kamu kenapa-kenapa, siapa yang mau tanggung!?"

"Aku tahu kakak mengawatirkan aku, tapi kakak tidak dapat melarangku ikut pelatihan!"

Matamu meruncing. Selimut yang kugengam semakin menguat, serasa mau menembus kain itu. Argh, anak ini!

"Kamu tidak tahu, apa! Keluargaku hanya kamu! Kita sudah tidak punya ayah ibu lagi! Kita hanya hidup berdua!"

"Lalu kenapa!?"

"Dasar anak bodoh! Bila kamu mati, aku juga tidak dapat hidup!"

"Halaaaah!" ucapmu mengusap rambutmu dengan kesal. "Seharusnya aku tidak perlu bicara dengan kakak! Tidak berguna!" Kamu membanting pintu yang cukup rapuh. Pintu yang selalu kulihat selama enam bulan ini. Pintu yang menjadi pembatasku dengan kamu.

Yuezheng Longya, kamu sangat bodoh.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Kamu jaga diri baik-baik ya."

"Hm."

Aku mengelus puncak kepala Longya. Kamu, dengan minim respon, mengambil tasmu yang tergeletak di dekat kakiku.

"Makannya teratur ya. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Hm."

"Kamu—"

"Kakak, aku sudah besar. Jangan ikut campur urusanku lagi."

Kamu menepis tanganku dengan kasar. Aku terperanjat, refleks mengambil tanganku tadi. Kamu terlihat cukup kaget, tapi langsung mengerutkan dahimu dan berjalan memunggungiku.

Walaupun aku ingin bersama Longya lebih lama, bis yang dinaiki anak itu langsung datang. Tanpa menoleh lagi, kamu masuk ke dalam bis. Tanpa ucapan perpisahan.

"Ah, hati-hati!"

Tidak merespon, rasanya bis yang kamu naiki segera membawamu jauh, meninggalkan aku sendirian. Seperti kamu akan menghilang saja.

Aku menghela napas kecil, kembali masuk ke dalam ruanganku tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sudah dua bulan berlalu. Kamu tidak mengirimiku surat. Hanya sekedar mengabari dirimu baik-baik saja pun tidak ada. Aku hanya dapat menolehkan kepalaku ke luar jendela, mengamati langit yang kosong dan tidak menarik.

Gedung yang sangat tua ini sudah ditumbuhi lumut sehingga udaranya agak lembab. Dan aku tidak benci itu. Aku sangat suka wangi udara ini.

Mungkin kamu masih marah sama kakak, tapi ingat, di hatiku, aku sangat sayang sama kamu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tiga bulan lagi terlewat. Sekali lagi tidak ada kabar. Mungkin kamu sibuk. Kuharap saat kamu kembali, kamu sudah menjadi pria dewasa yang dapat berpikir lurus, bukan anak kecil yang hobi ngambek lagi. Ah, aku terdengar menyindirmu, ya?

Walau aku tahu kamu sangat suka kegiatan ini, setidaknya kabari aku sekali. Aku sangat ingin tahu kabarmu. Apa makanmu teratur? Atau kamu sedang ada masalah sama teman sekamarmu? Aku ingin tahu.

Dan kadang, aku sangat merindukanmu.

Kadang.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Natal dan tahun baru berlalu. Ini pertama kalinya aku melewatkan natal dan tahun baru tanpa Longya. Dan aku agak kesepian.

Aku sangat rindu padamu. Kapan kamu kembali? Rasanya benar-benar beda melewatkan hari istimewa ini tanpa kamu. Aku mau bertemu sekali saja.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Apa kabar, Longya Yuezheng? Kuharap surat ini sampai kepadamu. Ini sudah bulan ke tujuh kita tidak bertemu. Aku tidak tahu kabar apapun tentang dirimu, maka aku membuat surat ini. Apa kamu masih marah soal itu? Maka kamu tidak mengirimku kabar agar aku khawatir?

Maafkan aku waktu itu. Aku berkata seperti itu karena aku sayang sama kamu. Dan ya, kondisiku sudah agak membaik. Kata dokter, jantungku sudah dapat memompa darah dengan baik. Jadi kuharap kamu konsentrasi saja dengan pelatihanmu dan tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku.

Ingatlah, jika kamu mau pulang, aku masih di tempat yang sama.

Aku selalu menunggumu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Surat pertama itu kulipat dan kuberikan kepada perawat. Dia berjanji akan mengirimkan itu lewat pos. Aku harap aku tidak terdengar begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Nona Ling, ada surat untukmu!"

Aku terbangun dari kasur, berusaha menerima surat itu dengan semangat.

Tapi, aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda surat dari Longya. Dan ini adalah bulan ke sepuluh. Dengan kecewa aku membuka surat itu.

Dan aku terbelalak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepada Nona Ling Yuezheng.

Dengan surat ini kami menyatakan permintaan maaf sedalam-dalamnya.

Kami ingin mengabarkan bahwa adik Anda, Longya Yuezheng, telah kembali ke sisi Yang Maha Kuasa pada tanggal 23 Maret 1xxx pukul 21:31 waktu local setempat. Kami baru menyadari yang bersangkutan mengidap penyakit jantung serius saat bulan ke empat, sehingga kami terpaksa membatalkan perjanjian pelatihannya dan hendak mengirimkan Yuezheng Longya ke rumahnya. Tapi ia memaksa terus mengikuti kegiatan pelatihannya dan menolak menerima pertolongan medis atas penyakit seriusnya.

Maka sebagai bukti menyesal kami, kami mengirimkan sejumlah uang, yang telah menjadi perjanjian kontrak, kepada pihak Nona Ling Yuezheng. Jasad Longya Yuezheng telah kami makamkan di tempat pemakaman perang ini. Kami harap Nona Ling tidak keberatan.

Dengan penuh penyesalan,

Ketua Pemimpinan Perang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba-tiba saja, kertas surat yang kupegang muncul beberapa bercak-bercak air. tanganku basah. Pipiku juga basah. Air yang tiba-tiba saja menetes terasa begitu hangat.

Menangis? Apakah ini juga yang dirasakan oleh Longya saat mengetahui bahwa ia mengidap penyakit jantung?

Tubuhku mengeluarkan keringat. Jeritan tertahan di dalam tenggorokanku. Bahkan aku tidak dapat berteriak dan menangis keras. Tanganku tanpa hentinya menyeka air mata ini. Kenapa aku merasa tenagaku tersedot habis?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hai Longya. Apa kamu dapat melihatku? Hahaha, pasti kamu sedang menertawakanku, kan? Maafkan aku ya. Aku yang buat kamu celaka begini. Seharusnya aku lebih cepat menyadari penyakitmu itu. Tapi kamu bukannya mengurus dirimu sendiri, kamu malah terus bekerja dan memikirkan aku yang terbaring tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa ini. Kamu melupakan kesehatanmu. Aku sangat menyesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kembali merobek surat setengah jadi itu. A-apa yang telah aku lakukan!? Mengirim surat kepada Longya yang sudah tidak dapat aku temui!?

Aku mencampakkan robekan surat itu ke tempat sampah. Ruangan putih dengan bau kas ini yang aku tidak benci, sekarang membuatku merasa gila. Aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu! Sudah bulan ke-13 aku tidak bertemu kamu.

Suara keramaian memancingku melonggokkan kepala keluar jendela. Emosiku yang sebelumnya tinggi menjadi semakin terbakar.

Suara sorak sorai dan lambaian tangan membuatku kembali mengigit bibir. Mataku menjelajahi kumpulan orang di sana. Tapi, aku tidak dapat menemukan tangisan ataupun wajah sedih di antara kumpulan orang itu. Tawa bahagia tersebar di antara mereka. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan semua orang menertawakan kesedihanku.

Mungkin aku terdengar seperti psikopat. Tapi, rasanya aku ingin mereka semua merasakan kesedihanku ini.

Mataku bertemu dengan sesosok seorang ibu yang tengah duduk jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang. Wajahnya sendu, seperti menelan suatu kepahitan.

Aku mengerti atas kesedihannya. Di sebelahnya, ada seorang anak kecil lusuh yang tengah menangis. Ibu di sebelahnya langsung berusaha menenangkannya. Anak kecil itu makin menjerit. Beberapa orang menyerit tidak suka ke arah mereka.

Ya, mereka bersedih, sama sepertiku. Tapi kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kami hanya bisa bersedih. Tenggelam pada penyesalan, kenapa dulu kami membiarkan mereka pergi ikut pelatihan perang? Kenapa kami membiarkan mereka berperang tidak gunanya, menerima perintah pemerintah yang sewenang-wenang dan tidak peduli atas penderitaan rakyatnya?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

Aku ingin berjumpa denganmu.

Kamu di mana?

Malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya, aku seperti mau mati saja.

Ahh, aku jadi teringat atas pertengkaran kita waktu itu.

Kenapa aku tidak berusaha lebih keras ya, melarangmu?

Kenapa sekarang aku baru merasa penyesalan ini?

 **.**

 **.**

Entah berapa keluarga yang menangis karena kehilangan anggota keluarganya. Tapi mereka kehilangan saat anggota keluarga mereka pergi berperang, sedangkan aku kehilangan Longya saat masih pelatihan.

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa kabar, tanpa respon.

Apa kamu bisa mendengar suaraku?

Aku sangat merindukanmu.

Aku ingin mendengar suaramu memanggil namaku.

Aku ingin merasakan hangatnya genggaman tanganmu.

Aku ingin melihat wajahmu tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

Walaupun parade yang berjalan dua hari dua malam ini terus berjalan, tetap saja tidak dapat menutupi kesedihanku.

Rasanya kepalaku mau meledak, mendengar suara bel bahagia itu.

Tidak ada gunanya tawa bahagia di hidupku,

Kalau kamu tidak ada di sini.

Aku mau ketemu.

Aku mau ketemu.

Di mana kamu?

Malam ini terasa lebih sunyi dari malam biasanya.

Mataku mengarah pada selang yang tertancap pada tanganku. Dengan paksa, ku tarik sampai lepas.

Walau langkahku agak sempoyongan, aku berusaha tetap berdiri tegak dan menggapai jaket serta selendang.

Sambil berpegangan pada pinggir tembok, aku berjalan ke luar.

Aku akan terus mencarimu, walau matahari tenggelam dan kembali bangkit.

Walau napasku akan habis, aku akan terus berjalan, mencarimu.

Bahkan air mata ini sudah kering dan tidak mau keluar, aku janji akan terus menemukanmu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Selesai.


	11. langit masih mendung

**[10]**

 **langit masih mendung**

dari **prungva  
** (id: 6230517)

 **T** ohoku **Z** unko, **S** hinji **H** ibiki, **Y** okune **R** uko, **R** ook

* * *

 **.**

Langit mendung saat Hibiki mengangkat lengannya.

Ah. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah jemuran, lalu ke empat pasang sneakers di dekat kolam ikan, juga pelampung bebek dan pelampung kelinci yang keduanya belum dikempiskan.

Baru melipat lutut, sekonyong-konyong matanya kembali terkatup. Rupanya dorongan untuk menjelajahi alam mimpi masih belum hilang.

Angin pertengahan Oktober berhembus ke sana ke mari. Bunyi lung-lung lonceng yang menggantung di atas pintu beranda semakin tak beraturan.

Percikan air dari tanah berlumut di bawah teras mengenai lengan dan dagu. Tak mengusik nyenyaknya sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mainan-mainan masih berada di luar kotak, berserakan di atas karpet bergambar tokoh-tokoh berwajah konyol dari animasi kesukaan kedua anaknya.

Hibiki melewati mainan-mainan itu sambil menghela napas pasrah. Padahal ia selalu mengingatkan agar anak-anaknya meletakkan kembali mainan ke dalam kotak setiap selesai bermain. Sepertinya karena terlalu bersemangat mendengar suara mobil yang dipanaskan, mereka jadi lupa.

Hibiki pergi ke dapur dan mengambil yoghurt _blueberry_ dari lemari es, tak berniat untuk merapikan mainan-mainan milik kedua anaknya. Biar Rook dan Ruko yang merapikannya, biar anak-anak tersayangnya yang merapikannya.

Mana tahu mereka masih ingin bermain lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Sebelum mematikan lampu, Hibiki memeriksa buku catatan di atas meja kecil samping ranjang untuk dua orang. Halaman pertama kosong, halaman kedua sampai ketujuh ada coretan usil Rook sewaktu pulang dari kelas kesenian. Dan halaman kedelapan, digunakan sang istri untuk mencatat kegiatan menyenangkan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan untuk menghabiskan vakansi di Hokkaido. Tetapi baru beberapa kegiatan yang ditulis olehnya. Pria berwajah kusut itu mendengus.

 _(Lari pagi, memanggang daging sapi di belakang penginapan, berenang, memanah._

 _Sayang, tambahkan lagi, ya! Hehehe, aku bersemangat sekali sampai bingung mau melakukan apa saja)_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Koran edisi musim panas di atas meja makan bergerak-gerak tertiup angin yang menyusup dari jendela di samping kirinya. Hibiki memakan omelet separuh gosong dengan saus tomat, sambil sesekali melirik koran di hadapannya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kebakaran hebat.**

 **Dua puluh orang tewas, dua di antaranya adalah anak-anak.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit masih mendung saat Hibiki berusaha mengangkat lengan—yang dikiranya bakal lumpuh selamanya.


	12. kita

**[11]**

 **kita**

dari **kindovvf**  
(id: 4961192)

 **H** onne **D** ell & **M** omone **M** omo

— _we used to be siblings, don't we?_ —

* * *

 **.**

Momo memotong rambut pendek-pendek. Sependek rambut adik laki-lakinya yang mati kemarin sore. Potongannya tidak rata hingga siapapun tergerak merapikan, tapi Momo tidak peduli atau tertarik untuk peduli. Helai-helai rambut itu ia remas erat-erat, berharap dapat membakarnya namun tak bisa, lalu membuang ke tempat sampah. Bersama jejalan kardus dan roti-roti gosong dari toko roti. Tangannya yang dibalut nyaris tergunting berkali-kali. Sejak bom biologis itu disebarkan di desa, psikomotor Momo selalu terganggu. Bom biologis yang membuat adiknya kejang lalu muntah darah, tercekik oleh napasnya sendiri, dan bom itu mencabut nyawanya dalam seminggu setelah masa-masa berat yang Momo lalui dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau membunuh adikku?"

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dell telah membunuh perasaannya, berkali-kali. Tindakan yang ia lakukan sejak bergabung ke pasukan militer. Setelah segala pertengkaran dan bentakan Momo, bahwa _taruh kepalamu di tempatnya lalu berpikir_ atau _apa kau gila_ atau _aku tidak mengerti pikiranmu_. Momo tidak sekalipun berkata _aku mengerti_ , Dell ingat benar, dan ia memang tidak berharap Momo akan berkata demikian.

Kini, setelah duduk di bawah tebing, menanti matahari terbit sambil bertahan dengan perbekalan seadanya, meringkuk nyaris kehabisan darah, Dell mulai berandai-andai. Ia membayangkan ucapan Momo tentang _bukankah aku sudah bilang_. Ia mulai berharap Momo pernah mengucapkan _aku mengerti_. Tapi, kenapa? Seharusnya, Momo lah pihak yang paling mengerti. Paling mengerti alasan Dell bergabung ke pasukan militer.

"Aku akan bergabung. Untuk meringankan beban kakak."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dell pernah membanting pintu di depan mata Momo, dulu, di waktu yang telah lampau. Hal itu terasa baru saja berlalu, walau kalender telah berganti tahun. Momo ingat betapa pelupuk matanya terasa panas, betapa ia ingin membanting barang-barang lalu meneriaki Dell tepat di depan hidung, demi menyadarkan kekeliruan pola pikir Dell.

Ia tidak pernah berharap memiliki adik seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Momo tidak mengerti mengapa mata Dell kering. Momo tidak mengerti mengapa Dell tampak amat datar bahkan setelah kabar kematian itu tiba, lewat selembar kertas bertuliskan nama ayah dan ibu. Momo tidak mengerti mengapa Dell tidak menunjukkan tanda kesedihan bahkan hingga jasad ayah dan ibu dikebumikan, melebur kembali bersama tanah. Momo tahu Dell bukan orang yang mudah menunjukkan perasaan, tapi untuk sekali ini saja, Momo ingin mendengar Dell mengucapkan _aku kehilangan_.

Tapi Momo memilih diam. Memeluk adik terkecil mereka yang baru menginjak empat bulan, tidur tenang. Ini semua tidak adil, demikian Momo membatin, pahit menyerang tenggorokannya sementara ia berusaha keras tidak tercekat. Adik mereka bahkan belum mengingat seperti apa wajah orangtuanya. Jahat, jahat. Segala perang dan wajib militer itu tidak adil. Seorang anak baru saja lahir, baru saja akan mengintip dunia, namun ayah dan ibunya direnggut begitu saja. Direnggut lewat surat tugas dan sebutir peluru tepat di jantung. Momo ingin sekali meneriaki kurir pesan itu, kurir pesan pengantar kabar bahwa _orangtuamu mati_ beserta sedikit uang untuk bertahan hidup. Momo hanya meminta kurir pesan segera keluar, pergi, sementara sebilah pisau ia genggam kuat-kuat dalam saku. Ayah yang mengajarkan. Selalu, selalu waspada, dan selalu genggam senjata.

Momo tidak mengerti mengapa Dell terus bisu. Seolah kabar kematian ayah dan ibu hanya serupa pendirian kamp militer baru; tidak penting, tidak penting, bahkan tidak dianggap. Momo hampir mengajak Dell bicara. Tapi tengah malam kala ia terbangun, adik bungsu menangis keras, ia mendengar suara itu. Dell menangis di balik pintu. Menggenggam pigura foto mereka berlima sambil menggenggam panah berburu usang pemberian ayah. Momo tertegun dari balik celah pintu kamar, melangkah mundur, hingga isakan Dell tidak terdengar lagi.

Mungkin, daripada Momo, Dell jauh lebih kehilangan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Kak," ucap Dell suatu hari, menyendok sup kaleng dengan tenang, Momo masih menggosok sepatu untuk menyelinap ke hutan lalu berburu, "aku akan bergabung ke pasukan militer."

Momo mengusir Dell, benar-benar mengusir Dell, seminggu setelahnya. Menyaksikan punggung kecil Dell menjauh, ditelan relawan-relawan muda yang akan dilantik menjadi kader pasukan militer baru, malam ini.

Momo tidak repot-repot mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Jika ia tahu bahwa misinya adalah _membunuh_ , mungkin Dell akan mengurungkan niat bergabung. Memilih menemani Momo dan adik bungsu di rumah. Memilih menggali tanah di kebun belakang tak seberapa luas, menanami dengan beberapa wortel, atau kentang. Ia sanggup mendapatkan bibit dengan mudah; paman pemilik toko di ujung pasar kerap memberi bonus segenggam kecil atas sekantung lobak. Lalu dia akan menemani adik bungsu bermain, menunggu Momo pulang. Jika beruntung, Momo akan membawa daging kelinci atau burung. Menambah menu makan malam. Berburu adalah ilegal, tapi begitulah cara mereka bertahan hidup.

Dell mulai belajar memanah, menguliti, mengincar mangsa. Momo mengajari beberapa hal dan menyuruh belajar sisanya. Dia bertekad akan meminta giliran berburu dengan Momo esok hari, namun kurir pesan datang tepat saat Dell akan mengutarakan keinginan.

"Aku tidak tahu pikiranmu sekerdil itu," kata Momo, keras, ini kali pertama Momo terlihat amat marah. "Baiklah. Pergi saja kau. Jangan pernah kembali."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dell nyaris tidak mengenali adik bungsu. Untuk sesaat, dia merasa buta, hilang arah, dan amat bingung. Tidak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan. Berlari kembali ke tempat persembunyian sebagaimana rekan-rekan, atau menghampiri tubuh kecil yang terbaring lemas di dekat rumpun _ivy_. Kaki-kakinya hampir melangkah, namun tarikan seorang rekan lebih kuat. Menarik ia kembali dengan berlari. Dell tergagap, untuk sesaat merasa suara-suara hilang dari dunia, ketika melihat sesosok berambut merah jambu berlari. Menghampiri tubuh kecil yang sepertinya tengah sekarat. Sosok berambut merah jambu itu panik, mungkin setengah ingin menangis, tapi ketegaran yang amat familiar itu menuntunnya berdiri, memapah tubuh kecil mencari tabib. Mengantri lama, lama sekali, cukup lama untuk memperburuk kondisi si tubuh kecil.

Anak bungsu menghirup gas beracun itu terlalu lama. Dan Dell tidak pernah merasa setakut ini sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Aku selalu bilang. Pasukan militer tidak sebagus yang kaukira. Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku. Kau bahkan tidak tahu bahwa kau diseret masuk ke pasukan musuh. Bukan pasukan tanahmu sendiri."_

" _Menurutmu, apa yang pasukan militer lakukan untuk memenangkan perang? Apa yang mereka lakukan kepada pihak musuh?"_

" _Dell? Kau mendengarku?"_

" _Dell, kau menyedihkan."_

Dell terbangun, terengah-engah menarik napas. Melihat sekeliling hanya untuk mendapati kesunyian.

Dell seolah mendengarnya. Mendengar Momo berkata. Ia bertanya-tanya mimpi seperti apa yang mampu membuat halusinasi semacam itu, dan termangu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Aku bisa mendapatkan uang."

"Tapi kau akan menukarnya," seru Momo. "Dengan hidupmu."

"Yang penting, kakak dan adik bisa hidup tenang. Tidak perlu berusah-susah lagi. Aku bisa."

Perdebatan terakhir mereka berakhir amat buruk. Momo memukul kepala Dell, mengatakan satu kalimat yang tak pernah ingin Dell dengar, lalu berbalik pergi. Membanting pintu.

 _Ayah dan ibu akan sangat kecewa padamu_.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kenyataan itu menjadi amat jelas.

 _Ia_ telah membunuh _adiknya sendiri_. Si bungsu. Si bungsu yang tidak pernah mengingat wajah kedua orangtuanya. Si bungsu yang dilahirkan ibu dengan penuh perjuangan dan taruhan nyawa. Si bungsu yang ibu peluk sambil menangis lalu berkata _matanya mirip sepertimu, Dell. Dia akan menjadi adik yang beruntung._ Si bungsu yang ibu timang penuh sayang di malam-malam saat bulan purnama, menyenandungkan nina bobo, lalu tangisan ibu yang pecah saat surat tugas datang lagi ke rumah. Memutuskan bahwa waktu cuti melahirkan telah habis. Ibu dibutuhkan di rumah sakit tempat semua prajurit-prajurit terluka dilarikan, dirawat, hanya untuk ditarik kembali ke garis depan.

 _Si bungsu yang amat disayangi Momo._

(Momo tidak akan pernah mau melihat wajahnya lagi.)

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Mengapa kau membunuh adik _ku_?"

Dell tidak mampu menjawab. Momo ada di sana, terlindung di balik jubah kusam yang dijahit dengan tudung, menggenggam panah dan busur berburu erat-erat. Tapi panah itu tidak pernah menembus tubuh Dell. Momo hanya mengulang pertanyaan dua kali. Dua pertanyaan yang sama. Dua pertanyaan yang sempurna membungkam Dell. Momo mundur namun matanya yang amat tajam itu—Dell tidak akan melupakan api kebencian yang menyala di sana, Momo, kakaknya yang tangguh dan selalu ia kagumi diam-diam—tidak dapat hilang dari ingatan Dell. Dell tidak sanggup bertanya mengapa Momo tampak seperti akan pergi, ke mana Momo akan pergi, dan sejuta tanya lain yang, pada akhirnya, tak pernah sempat ia keluarkan.

Momo menghilang di balik malam.

.

.

* * *

.

Pagi itu, Dell sengaja mengambil jalan memutar. Menyimpang sedikit dari jalur pasukan. Mengintip dari semak-semak.

Rumah mereka kosong. Tanpa cahaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mengapa kau membunuh adik _ku_?"

Adik _ku_.

Momo bahkan tidak repot-repot menambahkan _adikmu juga_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dell sengaja mengambil jalan memutar. Menyimpang sedikit dari jalur pasukan. Mengintip dari semak-semak.

Rumah mereka kosong. Tanpa cahaya.

.

.

.

Untuk kedua kali dalam hidupnya, Dell kembali merasa seorang diri.

.

.

.

" _Mo-mo,_ " _seorang anak perempuan tertawa ceria. "Mo-mo. Panggil aku seperti itu, ya? Mo-mo."_

" _Mo … mo."_

" _Ya, benar, benar sekali! Dan ibu akan menjadi ibumu. Dan ayah akan menjadi ayahmu. Ya?"_

"… _Ya," kata seorang anak laki-laki, dan untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya, ia merasa lahir kembali. Lahir di antara cahaya, cahaya yang menghangatkan._

 _Ah, dia bisa melihat dua sosok dewasa itu tersenyum; orangtuanya yang baru._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Oh, lihat, anak manis ini. Siapa yang tega membuangnya?"_

" _Ibu akan memungut dia?"_

" _Bukan memungut, Momo sayang." Ibu tersenyum. Lembut, meruntuhkan segala rasa pahit dan kesepian anak yang dibuang itu. "Mungkin, dia bisa menjadi adikmu."_

" _Adik?" seorang anak perempuan mengulang. Mata anak itu berpendar. "Adik? Momo akan punya adik?"_

 _Ibu kembali menatap si anak laki-laki. "Anak manis, kau ingin ikut bersamaku?"_

 _Anak itu tidak menggeleng. Mengangguk ragu-ragu. Betapa dia sudah lama terlunta-lunta di jalan, kelaparan, diusir, menerima muntahan kata-kata kasar; segala bentuk kehidupan yang dapat diterima oleh anak buangan, anak buangan seperti dia, anak buangan di distrik tempat anak-anak bernasib serupa dapat dengan mudah ditemukan. Dia merindukan kehangatan, jauh, jauh di dalam hatinya._

" _Siapa namamu?"_

 _Anak itu menggeleng. Dia bahkan tidak ingat orangtuanya pernah memberi ia nama._

 _Ibu kembali tersenyum. Mengulurkan tangan, mengusap kepala anak yang dibuang itu penuh kasih sayang. Ibu selalu, dan selalu begitu; ibu selalu menyayangi anak-anak. Terutama anak-anak yang kehilangan keluarga. "Kalau begitu … kita akan menamainya Dell. Honne Dell."_


	13. Sebuah Surat

**[12]**

 **Sebuah Surat**

dari: **Lily Kotegawa**  
(id: 4463844)

 **A** kaito **S** hion, **M** iku **H** atsune, **I** O, **I** A

* * *

 **.**

Hari ini sebuah surat terpajang rapi di depan apartemennya. Sebuah surat berlapis amplop putih yang dihiasi perangko bergambar bunga Sakura.

"Tumben sekali."

Akaito mengambil surat yang berada di kotak suratnya itu. Iris merah menyalanya menatap heran. Otaknya berpikir sekaligus menerka, siapa gerangan yang memberinya surat? Orang tuanya yang terlalu merindukannya karena ia merantau dari Tokyo ke Hokkaido untuk kuliah? Atau adik manisnya? Mendadak pikiran itu langsung Akaito tepis jauh-jauh, mengingat sang ibu memiliki kebiasaan untuk menelepon dirinya di akhir pekan. Lantas, siapa yang mengiriminya surat?

 _Dear, Shion-san ... Apa kau masih mengingatku?_

Akaito menatap pembuka tulisan itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. Otaknya kembali berpikir, siapa yang menulis surat dengan pembukaan sok misterius seperti ini?

 _Bagaimana kabarmu ketika membaca surat ini? Apa kau baik-baik saja selama kuliah di Hokkaido?_

"Kalau saat ini aku sedang demam, aku tidak mungkin membaca surat ini, bodoh. Orang macam apa sih yang menulis surat ini?"

 _Kau tahu? Aku bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan alamat rumahmu loh!_

"Siapa suruh masih suka menggunakan alat komunikasi primitif seperti ini kalau sudah ada ponsel? Dasar aneh!"

 _Aku jadi heran, mengapa kau memilih kuliah di Hokkaido? Padahal kalau kau masih di Tokyo, kita bisa sering bertemu loh! Apalagi aku juga tahu kebiasaanmu waktu SMA dulu suka jalan-jalan di taman X bersama dengan teman SMP-mu._

Alis Akaito terangkat sejenak. Bagaimana penulis ini bisa tahu kesehariannya dulu?

 _Oh ya! Apa kau sudah tahu siapa aku? Ini loh aku, Misaki Aria. Kau ingat aku, kan?_

"Tentu saja aku selalu ingat denganmu, karena kau―"

― _kau masih ingat juga soal pernyataan cintaku waktu SMA dulu?_

Akaito menghela nafas. Sekelebat masa lalu berputar bagai piringan hitam. Akaito dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Mulai dari gadis itu malu-malu memanggilnya ke taman sekolah, sampai dengan wajah tertunduk gadis itu menyatakan cintanya pada Akaito. Hanya saja waktu itu Akaito terlalu naif, ia menolak pernyataan cinta dari gadis itu. Dan pada ujungnya, Akaito justru malah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

 _Ano ... sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf. Mungkin aku terlalu mengganggu waktu luangmu. Mungkin juga aku mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Hatsune Miku ―karena aku dengar_ gossip _, saat itu kalian sedang menjalin hubungan. Mungkin juga aku terlalu nekad untuk menyatakan perasaanku waktu itu. Tapi sungguh, dulu kau adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai. Yah, seperti yang kau tahu. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku, dan mungkin sosokmu akan selalu terbekas dalam ingatanku._

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah menyia-nyiakanmu, bodoh. Dan lagi, aku hanya teman dekat Miku. Bukan berarti aku berpacaran dengan Miku!"

 _Well, bersama surat ini sejujurnya aku mau membawakan kabar kembira untukmu―_

Nafas Akaito perlahan tercekat.

― _pada tanggal 26 November kemarin, aku bertunangan._

Akaito langsung menoleh ke kalendar terdekat di ruang tamunya. Tanggal 26 November, itu berarti Aria sudah seminggu lalu bertunangan. Jujur saja, ada perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

 _Aku bertunangan dengan well ... kau masih ingat Masamune IO? Yang dulu teman sekelas kita itu loh! Sebenarnya dia datang untuk melamarku, tapi karena kita masih kuliah ya ... orang tuaku menyarankan agar kita bertunangan dulu. Seperti yang mungkin kau duga, IO adalah pelarian dari perasaanku padaku. Mungkin terdengar munafik, tapi ... ada saatnya juga kan aku harus membuang perasaanku padamu?_

"Jangan lakukan itu―"

 _Dan well, aku dan IO sepakat untuk membuat perayaan pertunangan kami saat tahun baru. Kau mau hadir? Alamatnya aku selipkan di amplop ini juga, dan jangan lupa untuk memperhatikan_ dress code _-nya juga. Aku tahu kau buta_ fashion _, tapi setidaknya kau masih tahu maksud dari_ dress code _itu apa, bukan?_

 _Lalu yang terakhir, bersamaan dengan terbacanya surat ini, aku harap aku bisa melupakan perasaan cintaku padaku. Aku harap aku juga bisa mencintai IO dengan sepenuh hati tanpa ada bayang-bayangmu. Dan aku juga harap, kau bisa bahagia bersama dengan orang pilihanmu :)_

 _Tertanda,_

 _Misaki Aria._

Bersamaan dengan salam penutup surat itu, Akaito merasakan sesak di dadanya. Gadis yang telah ia sia-siakan pernyataan cintanya sekaligus gadis yang sangat pantas untuk ia cintai, kini telah mendapatkan tambatan hati yang akan selalu ada untuknya selama-lamanya ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

[Tokyo, 1 Januari 2016]

Hari ini, Misaki Aria tampak cantik. _Dress_ berwarna ungu selutut berhiaskan manik-manik biru gelap serta sepatu hak dua sentimeter berwarna putih mutiara terbalut rapi di tubuhnya. Manik matanya menunjukkan tatapan ramah pada setiap tamu yang hadir di perayaan pertunangannya, sembari tangannya memeluk hangat lengan IO yang terbalut kemeja hitam.

"Akaito, kau datang rupanya." Aria menatap Akaito dari atas sampai bawah, lelaki itu tidak benar-benar berubah.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku harus tetap datang, bukan? Kau salah satu teman baikku, Aria. Mana bisa aku tidak datang dalam salah satu acara terpenting dalam hidupmu."

Aria tertawa ramah. Mengapa Akaito jadi begitu dramatis setelah kuliah di Hokkaido selama tiga semester?

"Begitu, kah? Dan wow, apa itu? Kau membawakan sebuket mawar kuning untukku!"

"Ya, ini untukmu. Aku harap kau menyukainya."

" _Merci_ , Akaito."

Tangan Aria terulur, mengambil buket mawar kuning yang terlihat manis dengan warnanya yang cerah itu. Gadis itu perlahan menghirup aroma mawarnya, merasakan sensasi mawar yang selalu dibilang sebagai bunga cinta.

"Aria."

"Ya?"

"Maaf telah menolak perasaanmu dulu."

Aria mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua bola matanya. Seiring punggung Akaito yang mulai menjauh darinya. Menyisakan rasa sesak di dada gadis itu.

"Maaf juga telah menyatakan perasaanku padamu dulu, Akaito," bisik Aria pelan.

―dan keduanya sama-sama sadar, masih ada perasaan cinta tersisa di relung hati mereka yang paling dalam.


	14. la pluie au matin

**[13]**

 **la pluie au matin**

dari: **sharevane**  
(id: 4968757)

 **H** atsune **M** ikuo, **K** agamine **L** enka, **Y** uzuki **Y** ukari

* * *

 **.**

Kata orang, jika kau sedang menunggu, maka waktu akan merayap lebih laun dari biasanya.

Lenka sangat setuju akan afirmasi itu. Nyatanya, tiga puluh menit yang ia lalui bagai hitungan hari. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk membuka tas, mengambil sekotak _éclair_ mini yang dibelinya di pinggir jalan. Mengunyah pelan-pelan—berusaha menghayati tiap detail rasa yang beradu dengan indra pengecap. Berharap bahwa fokusnya akan teralih pada manisnya _éclair_. Berusaha melupakan realita bahwa sedari tadi ia menanti sosok seseorang menyinggahi retinanya.

Lenka tahu itu mustahil.

Nyatanya, netra Lenka tetap menjelajahi rua di hadapannya. Sesekali dengan gelisah berdiri, menengok kanan kiri tiap kali mendengar langkah kaki. Mengira ada pergerakan manusia tiap kali angin menerbangkan suatu entitas yang tersesat. _Freesia_ yang menari-nari berdansa dengan sang bayu pun disangka orang lewat. Bisikan bayu yang jahil menyentuh indra auralnya pun dinyana napas manusia.

Ah. Ternyata hanya pawana yang menemani Lenka.

 _Éclair_ kedua menyapa lidah. Lenka mengayun-ayunkan kaki bosan. Sudah dari pukul berapa dia menduduki kursi panjang yang dipayungi akasia ini? Yang ditunggu masih entah ke mana. Menghela napas, Lenka mengerling pada arloji. Tiga puluh tiga menit sudah. _Mungkin satu atau dua menit lagi,_ pikir Lenka. _Mikuo kan memang bukan orang yang selalu tepat waktu. Lihat saja, sekolah dia sering terlambat. Maklum._

Tapi sampai dahan akasia menjatuhkan rerinaian tirta pada helai _honey blonde_ Lenka, dia masih sendiri. Beruntung payung selalu setia bersama Lenka sejak ia berlangganan _weather forecast_. Diiringi melodi hujan yang merajah—tak menjadi kakofoni di telinga Lenka, malah terdengar bagai alun _toccata._ Merdu dan mengajak letupan-letupan euforia menari riang. Kalau memutar balik memori, masih tergambar jelas bahwa Mikuo dan Lenka pertama kali membuat rencana itu juga dengan iringan rapsodi pluvial.

Pernyataan klise—Hatsune Mikuo adalah cinta pertama Kagamine Lenka. Secara klise pula, mereka adalah tetangga yang sudah bermain bersama sejak mereka masih belum bisa menyebutkan nama satu sama lain. Bagi mereka, hujan adalah kawan, di mana mereka dapat meneriakkan mimpi-mimpi di bawahnya, di mana mereka mampu menggoreskan khayal pada titik evaporasi yang bergerumul di kaca jendela, juga di mana mereka mampu merangkai buana fantasi kala pandang terhalang mendung.

Lenka tahu bahwa Mikuo suka terbangun di pagi hari karena nyanyi rintik gerimis dibandingkan karena bilah baskara menyusup lewat jendela. Mikuo suka membuat analogi yang berkaitan dengan hujan.

 _'Lihat, hujan tak pernah lupa pada asalnya, ia selalu kembali pada bumi.'_

 _'Kau itu memang seperti hujan, Lenka. Kadang datang pelan-pelan, kadang muncul begitu saja tanpa tanda-tanda!'_

 _'Kadang Lenka seperti hujan juga. Walaupun ada beberapa orang yang mengeluh karena kedatanganmu, tapi kau malah menumbuhkan tunas-tunas yang berguna bagi mereka.'_

Mikuo tidak tahu Lenka senang disamakan dengan hujan—apa pun yang dikatakan Mikuo—karena Lenka tahu Mikuo suka hujan. Mikuo mungkin bersedia hidup selamanya dalam musim hujan. Saat mereka masih kecil dahulu, Lenka senang mengintip Mikuo yang melompat-lompat menantang hujan. Terkadang menari-nari sendiri tanpa peduli kuyup. Mikuo, hujan, dan kebahagiaan—seperti kesatuan yang tak dapat direnggut salah satu unsurnya.

Mikuo tak berhenti menyukai hujan saat ia bilang pada Lenka _—_ _dokter berkata hidupku mungkin tinggal beberapa bulan lagi._ Mikuo tak berhenti menyukai hujan meski rinai hujan tak diizinkan membelai tubuhnya lagi. Mulut Lenka dipaksa membisu saat itu, sementara Mikuo mempertemukan jemarinya dengan kaca jendela rumah sakit, memandang sayu pada rerinaian.

Lalu Mikuo berkata, _ada perempuan yang aku sukai._

Saat itulah, Lenka setuju untuk membantu Mikuo membuat rencana deklarasi afeksi. Lenka yang bersedia memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan bagaimana deskripsi gadis itu. Mikuo tak pernah tahu, di sela-sela celah retakan hati Lenka, ada harapan dan imajinasi yang menyembilu. Mikuo tak pernah tahu bahwa Lenka diam-diam berharap, berdoa, berkhayal bahwa gadis yang selalu dibicarakan Mikuo—yang tak pernah disebut namanya itu—adalah Lenka.

Kembali ke masa kini. Lenka masih berkawan sunyi, angin, dan akasia. Mikuo tak kunjung datang. Ayolah, bukankah hari ini adalah tanggal yang ditetapkan Mikuo untuk menyatakan cinta? Bahkan Lenka diajaknya serta untuk memberi saran Mikuo dan menangani kalau-kalau terjadi hal yang tidak diingikan. Lenka telah berulang kali menanyakan nama perempuan itu, namun Mikuo selalu menjawab _'Nanti kau juga tahu.'_

Tangis angkasa perlahan surut. Lenka mungkin sudah tiga ribu enam ratus detik duduk di bangku yang kini kuyup. Tapak kaki orang-orang berkecipak pada genang air, tak memedulikan Lenka yang menanti Mikuo. Tak ada yang peduli, kenapa gadis itu tak kunjung kembali ke rumah meski yang dinanti tak datang.

 _Tidak apa-apa,_ pikir Lenka. _Mikuo memang begitu. Mungkin Mikuo mulai pikun. Mungkin Mikuo sedang lupa. Jadi, begitu ingat, Mikuo pasti langsung ke sini. Aku hanya perlu bersabar sedikit lagi._

Waktu terus berlari, mendahului harapan Lenka. Lenka menghela napas lelah namun belum menyerah. _Mungkin Mikuo menunggu hujan reda. Kan Mikuo sudah tidak boleh hujan-hujanan. Tunggu sebentar lagi untuk tahu siapa yang disukai Mikuo._

"Lenka?"

Lenka menengadah mendengar namanya dipanggil. Seorang gadis dengan helai violet yang agak basah tengah berdiri dan memberinya tatapan heran. Yukari. Teman sekelasnya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini, Lenka?"

Insan pertama yang menaruh atensi pada eksistensi Lenka di tempat itu.

"Menunggu … sesuatu." Jawaban bersifat klandestin terlontar dari mulut Lenka. Yukari tampaknya tak tertarik mengorek lebih dalam, menganggap apa yang tengah dilalui Lenka bukan urusannya. "Oh. Begitu."

Lenka mengangguk dan balik bertanya,"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku … bingung mau mengembalikan buku catatan Mikuo atau tidak."

"Kembalikan saja," saran Lenka, "siapa tahu Mikuo butuh untuk belajar, kan?"

Tiba-tiba raut Yukari berubah. Ada kesiap bercampur kabut menggelayut, kemudian lirih ia bertutur,"…. Lenka, kau tidak ingat? Tiga hari lalu, 'kan …."

"Apa yang—"

Bibir Lenka terkatup seketika. Memoar demi memoir mengumpul bak kresendo dalam otak Lenka. Dimensi realita di sekitarnya seolah berdistorsi. Tiga hari lalu … ya, tiga hari lalu. Lenka ingat betul semuanya. Kini, Lenka merasa seperti penderita delirium yang merindu memori. Seakan ada idealisme yang ia ciptakan sendiri, di fantasi maya khayalnya sendiri pula …

Tiga hari lalu, Mikuo sudah meninggal.

"I-iya, Yukari. Maaf. Kau bisa melanjutkan perjalananmu." Sekujur tubuh Lenka mendadak lemas. Yukari memandangnya khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tinggalkan saja aku. Aku ingin sendiri."

Tanpa berani mengoceh panjang-panjang, Yukari menurut. Sosoknya pun menghilang dipeluk halimun. Lenka menatap mega di atasnya, menyadari ada kurva polikromatis berusaha menyibak. Hujan yang mengantar pelangi. Kata Mikuo, meski hujan membawa tangis, jerit halilintar, dan geram angin, tetap saja ada lengkung spektrum pada kanopi kelabu yang hujan antar.

Benar. Mikuo sudah mati. Lalu kenapa Lenka masih menunggu? Kenapa Lenka datang hari ini? Sukma Mikuo mungkin telah diarak oleh hujan saat itu. Berapa dekade pun Lenka menunggu, Mikuo tidak akan pernah datang.

Lenka membuka tasnya lagi dan menemukan sekotak _éclair_ yang masih utuh, yang rencananya akan diberikan pada Mikuo. Namun begitu Lenka mengambil _éclair_ tersebut, sebuah amplop menangkap atensinya. Lenka ingat. Lenka ingat apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan hari ini. Bagaimana bisa pemikirannya di sini begitu kontradiksi dengan apa yang harusnya ia laksanakan?

 _'Tanggal sembilan belas, aku akan menyatakan cinta pada perempuan itu. Tapi kalau aku sudah meninggal pada tanggal tersebut … tolong berikan surat ini padanya. Namanya tertulis di sini. Baca saja.'_

Benar. Lenka seharusnya membaca surat tersebut, menemukan nama dari ia yang menjadi objek pukau Mikuo, dan memberikan surat ini pada gadis beruntung itu.

Tangan Lenka bergerak cepat membuka sang amplop. Tulisan tangan Mikuo yang tipis, mungil dan rapi berjajar di sana, merepresentasikan afeksi Mikuo. Kata-kata sederhana yang menyentuh relung tertuang elok di sana. Mikuo menulis bahwa sebenarnya Mikuo masih ingin menjelajah masa bersama gadis itu lebih lama, namun takdir durja merenggut angan. Mikuo menulis kalau gadis itu tak perlu memikirkan dirinya, karena sudah cukup hanya dengan tahu kalau gadis itu bahagia. Tapi di mana nama perempuan itu? Setiap aksara, setiap kata, setiap larik, Lenka baca dengan harap liris nan menggebu. Semoga nama gadis itu—

Begitu Lenka mencapai baris terakhir, mata Lenka menemukan sebuah nama.

 _Oh._

Lenka menahan napas. Jadi ini realita yang tersembunyi di balik senyum Mikuo selama ini? Jadi ini renjana yang terpendam dalam? Gadis yang selalu dilambangkan sebagai ikon perfeksi bagi Mikuo. Gadis yang mampu membuat bibir Mikuo membentuk kurva linier saat membicarakannya. Gadis yang hingga Mikuo meninggal pun tak pernah mendengar pernyataan cinta Mikuo secara langsung. Gadis ini ….

Tes.

Lenka mengira, dahan akasia mempermainkannya lagi dengan menghempaskan rebas air. Namun bukan—likuid bening itu bergulir di pipinya, jatuh pada surat Mikuo dan mengaburkan sebagian tintanya. Lenka mungkin harus mengucap apologia atas samarnya aksara karena air matanya.

Lenka memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu. Bukan menunggu Mikuo, melainkan menunggu Yukari lewat lagi seusai pulang dari rumah Mikuo. Entah bagaimana pandangan Yukari padanya nanti. Mungkin Yukari masih menganggapnya manusia delusional begitu melihat Lenka masih duduk di sana.

Tapi bukan itu.

Lenka menunggu, semata-mata karena tulisan tangan Mikuo.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Yuzuki Yukari._

Kenyataannya, realita yang terjadi bukan replika imaji Lenka.

Hujan turun lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _-end-_

* * *

 _a/n : judul_ _la pluie au matin_ _diambil dari musik karya Claude Debussy yang berarti hujan di pagi hari. cmiiw._


End file.
